Path Of Forgiveness
by Sapphire Smoke
Summary: After being pardoned for her crimes against the Amazon Nation, Eve stays to make personal amends with Varia. But will Varia ever forgive her for killing her sister? •Eve/Varia•
1. Making Amends

**Timeline:** Set after "Path of Vengeance"  
**Rating:** Mature / 18+  
**Pairing:** Eve / Varia  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Xena, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
and all them  
**Feedback:** Give it to me baby  
**Video Preview:** youtube(dot)com/watch?v=rK4wvBw_U7s

**CHAPTER ONE - MAKING AMENDS**

The trial was over. They had pardoned me. Part of me was relieved, but the other part was disappointed. I can never undo my past, erase the pain I've caused countless people. Sometimes I feel that the only way people will ever be at peace about what I did would be for me to die. But then I think about it. Avenging someone's loss never brings the person you love back to you. You are still are left with that empty feeling inside of your heart. But no matter how many good things I do, it will never be enough to balance out of overthrow the horror I've inflicted upon others. I guess I really am my mothers daughter, I know she walks around with the guilt of a thousands sins resting on her soul, knowing that no matter what she does she can never change the past.

I walked out of the meeting hut in silence, my mother and Gabrielle behind me. I stopped, and looked around me. Hundreds of Amazons, forging, cooking, training... all working together. Finally the Amazon Nation was strong, like it was meant to be. If it was like this years ago, my army would have never been able to take slaves, let alone survive. They have come a long way, but pain brings people together more than anything.

My crimes have been excused, but the weight of my soul is still heavy with guilt. I know what I have to do. I felt a hand on my shoulder, my mothers. I turned my head and looked up at her.

"I know that look," she said simply.

I turned my head back and looked at the tribe. I didn't answer. The wind whipped through my hair and I sighed. Sometimes I wonder why Eli chose a murderer as his messenger. But I was chosen before I was born, I made my own path in life, and I chose the wrong one. And now I must make amends.

"We'll stay here with you for a while," my mother said.

I turned and faced her and Gabrielle. "How did you know I wanted to stay?"

Gabrielle smiled softly and Mother answered, "Because I know you want to make things right."

I turned and looked at the meeting hut as I heard people leave it. I saw Varia come out. She stood there, her eyes meeting mine. I felt something flutter in my stomach. Guilt, no doubt. I murdered her younger sister. I flashed back to the moment, her sister, who must've been barely twelve, standing over Varia's fear stricken form, determination in her eyes to sacrifice herself for her sister's life. I drew my sword and swung, decapitating the poor child. I looked down from Varia's gaze, I have no right to look at her like I am her equal.

Varia walked over to us, my gaze was firmly attached to the ground. "Where are you headed?" She asked Mother and Gabrielle.

"We've actually decided to stick around for a little while," Gabrielle answered her.

"All of you?" Varia asked, looking at me. I couldn't see her do it, but I could feel her.

"All of us," Mother answered.

I looked up in time to see Varia nod, "We're honored to have you as our guests, I will have someone prepare your huts." She motioned her hand towards one of her sisters, and the woman turned to do as her Queen ordered. "You may stay as long as you wish." She put her fist to her chest, and Gabrielle did the same. Then Varia turned and left.

Mother turned to look at me, "You're staying for her, aren't you?"

"For all of them," I answered. I didn't know why, but I didn't want them knowing it really is specifically for Varia. The guilt of the pain I put her through, has haunted me more than any other crime I've committed, though much were far worse. I don't know why, but no matter the reason I feel I have to make it right... somehow.

"But mostly for Varia," Gabrielle said, looking at me with that look that she gets, like she knows something that even I don't.

You know, sometimes the whole your parents know everything thing, gets a little frustrating. Gabrielle's not technically my parent, but she still feels like one to me.

I relented, "Fine, yes, mostly for her."

Mother put her arm around me and we started walking towards the huts, "I know how hard it is to try to make amends with someone you've hurt, Eve. She may have pardoned your crimes, but it'll take time before she truly forgives you for what you've done."

I nod as I walk with her in stride, Gabrielle at my other side, "I know."

"The human heart is forgiving, and love is the most powerful weapon you have on your side. Don't forget that," Gabrielle said to me.

I nod again as we reached our huts. Xena looked at the two guest huts and nodded towards the one on the right, "Me and Gabrielle will share one, you take the other one. I think you need some time alone."

I smiled, grateful, and gave my mother a hug. "Thank you. For everything."

Mother smiled back and hugged me tighter, "No problem, kiddo. Now get some rest, you'll need it before you talk to Varia."

I released my mother and gave a smile to Gabrielle before retreating in my hut, and lying on my bed.

*****

I awoke by a knock on my door. I yawned and stretched as I sat up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I tied my long brown hair back in a knot and stood up, crossing from my bed to the door. I opened it, and was surprised to find Varia standing on the other side of it. I didn't speak, I didn't know what to say.

"Can I come in?" She asked. I nodded and stood back from the door so she could enter. Once she was inside, I closed the door behind her. I still didn't speak, I was waiting for what she had to say.

She looked at me for a moment before speaking. "Why are you here?" It wasn't an attack, more of a general curiosity.

I licked my lips nervously, "My crimes against the Amazon Nation may have been pardoned, but I don't feel right leaving without making things right."

"That's not necessary, you are pardoned either way."

"I know, but in your heart Varia, do you feel like it's behind us?" I looked her in the eyes, her brown meeting my blue.

She took a moment before answering, "I feel it's behind the Amazons, but not behind you and me." The truth both of us knew, and I knew now why Mother and Gabrielle knew I was staying for her. The Nation as a whole forgave me, but this was no longer about the Romans and the Amazons, this was about me and Varia, as people.

"And that's why I'm still here."

Varia looked at me, like she was trying to figure me out. "Why is it so important to you to make amends with me? You are no longer on death row, there's no gain in it."

I smiled a little, "Not all gains are physical, Varia."

"And not all battles are won," she countered.

"But if its never fought, then the outcome would never be known," I finished. We looked at each other for a long time.

"Don't expect much," she finally said.

"Being sure of something is one's ultimate downfall."

She nodded shortly, "Dinner is being served, please relay that to Queen Gabrielle and Xena." And with that, she left. I took a breath and it felt like my first one in ages. That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. She seems willing to let me try, though doubtful that forgiveness will be earned. I don't blame her, in fact I mostly agree with her. But if I never try, then I never know what could have happened.

I left the hut and went over to Mother and Gabrielle's. I knocked on the door and waited until Gabrielle opened the door. "Varia told me to tell you dinner is being served, "I said.

Mother walked over to the door, "You talked to Varia already?"

"Not much," I answered.

"But a little?" Gabrielle asked.

"Yeah, she knows why I've really here."

"And?" Mother asked, looking over protective. She knows Varia's temper, and I'm betting she thinks she blew up at me. Which, to be honest, I'm surprised she didn't.

"And she's willing to let me try, though doubtful there will ever be some sort of peace between the two of us."

Gabrielle smiled, and she had that look again. Gods, I hate that look. Sometimes I wish she'd just tell me what was going on, what she knows that I don't, but I know she does Mother the same way. She likes us to figure stuff out on our own.

"Well it's a start then, right?" Gabrielle said.

"Yeah," I say and look across the way to the dining hut, watching Varia walk into it. "It's a start."

**TBC...**


	2. The Sacrifice

**CHAPTER TWO - THE SACRIFICE**

Dinner was amazing, and pretty much uneventful except for when Gabrielle made an off hand remark about mother being sentimental, and ended up having her vegetable in her hair. As I walked out of the hut I put my arms around myself in instinct. It had become pretty cold since the sun went down. I looked up at the sky and saw the full moon rising. The cold breeze sent shivers through my spine and goose bumps formed on my skin.

I walked towards the forest, a good long walk would do my head some good. The twigs cracked beneath my boots, and the leaves rustled from the wind. I have no idea how I'm going to make amends with Varia. Saying "I'm sorry I decapitated your sister and almost murdered you" isn't exactly going to fix everything. I was a monster, a power hungry blood lusting monster. Mother tells me it wasn't my fault, that I had her as a mother and Callisto's soul, and that those are tough odds to beat. But I can't help but feel that is WAS my fault. Even though I had tough odds, I didn't fight the darkness at all. I surrendered to it willingly, just wanting to have a purpose in life. Ares told me he could make me a Goddess on Earth, and I became infatuated with the possibility. I didn't care who I hurt or killed to reach the top, and that disgusts me. Livia, Bitch of Rome. More like Livia, Disgusting Murderous Evil.

I wish things turned out differently. I wish the Gods didn't try to kill me, and I wish Mother and Gabrielle didn't have to fake their deaths to save me. I wish I grew up with my mother, I wish I never stepped foot onto Roman soil. But I can't change the past, only pave a new path for the future. I'm Eve, Messenger of Peace now. But do I feel like it? Not really. But I'll try none the less.

I walked further through the forest, to the bank of the lake nearby. I stopped as I heard a snap of a branch behind me. I froze instinctively and listened. Everything was quiet, which means whoever's following me knows I heard that. I pretended to think it was nothing and walked on, keeping a close ear on the person behind me. Now that I'm not lost in my own thoughts I can hear whoever it is quite clearly. I turned the corner and flattened myself against the wall, waiting for whoever it was to turn the corner as well. I saw the shadow of a person approaching and waited, my heart pounding in my throat. I know I'm a match for whoever walks around that corner, but I only like to fight in defense now. They turned the corner and I finally saw who it was.

Varia.

I stepped away from the wall, "Why are you following me?"

She was startled by the sound of my voice, not seeing me in the shadows. She recovered quite quickly however. "What makes you think I'm following you? I'm just taking a walk."

I raised an eyebrow in doubt, "Remember who you're talking to. You were oddly quiet to just be taking a walk, and when you stepped on the branch suddenly everything was deathly quiet. I know how being followed sounds."

"You're paranoid." Varia answered.

"Better paranoid then dead."

Varia didn't answer, just looked at me. The wind was making her long brown hair fly back behind her shoulders and I could see the goose bumps on her own tanned, muscled, very exposed stomach.

"Are you afraid of me?" I asked, curious.

"No!" She said defensively. "I could take you any day."

I shook my head, "Not what I meant. I meant do you really feel that threatened by me enough to follow me? Not on a physical level, more on a mental level."

"I still don't fully trust you, I guess." She said, and looked at me with hard eyes.

"So you _were_ following me," I said.

"You already knew that I was."

"I just wanted to hear you say it," I smirked a little, then got serious. "I know you have no reason to trust me, and that nothing I say will make you believe it. But I honestly do want to make things right, more than anything."

Varia folded her arms across her chest, "I just don't see how someone can do a complete 180 in their personality and lifestyle."

I shrug, "My mother did it."

"But she's Xena."

"And I am Xena's daughter. The same blood runs through my veins that do in hers."

Varia sighed a little, "Its just hard to believe, is all."

I looked into her eyes and said, "I swear that I will do everything I can to prove to you that I'm different, and make amends with you somehow."

She paused for a minute, then looked at me with a slightly vulnerable look on her face, it's the first time I've ever seen her look that way. "Everything?"

I looked at her with honesty and determination, "Everything."

She looked at me for a long time, I guess trying to figure me out. But her eyes roamed my form, and I felt like everywhere her eyes went my skin burned, leaving hot trails all over my body. I couldn't figure out what this feeling was, I've never had it before. I shivered, but not out of being cold.

Varia's breathing was a little heavier and she looked like she was going to say something, but then her eyes got big like she realized something frightening and decided against it. She looked away from me quickly and out to the water and said, "I'm gonna head back to camp. I'll see you around."

I nodded, "Yeah, you will."

I watched Varia walk off, wonder what exactly just happened. I decided not to dwell on it though, and headed back to camp myself.

****

I awoke by the sound of screams and the sound of battle. I jumped out of bed and ran outside, only to see complete chaos. The battle must have only just started, because more troops were entering Amazon Territory. I was still half asleep and it took my eyes a few minutes to adjust, but when they did there was no mistaking who was attacking. Romans.

"Gabrielle, protect Eve!" I heard my Mother yell, and turned in time to see Gabrielle run towards me.

"What's going on?!" I asked, watching the Amazon defense fire arrows at the oncoming Romans, stopping quite a few of them.

Gabrielle threw me a staff, she knows I won't kill, but I can still defend myself. "Don't know, they just showed up and started attacking!" A Roman came out of no where and tried to fight Gabrielle, but she had her sais out and caught him off guard, throwing one directly at him and catching him in the stomach, he fell over and she ran to get her sais back.

Mother was fighting about ten of them at once, it looked like. Her battle cry rang through the forest and the sound of her chakram echoed over the trees. Varia was not far away, fighting the commander of the troops. The sound of their swords was deafening, and every time he got a hit in I thought I was gonna be sick.

A Roman tried to slice at me, but I caught his sword with my staff and pushed him away, flipping over him to position myself behind him and hit him hard in the head, knocking him clear out. My attention turned back to Varia and the commander, and my heart leapt in my throat as his sword cut her arm. I saw her stumble back but regain her composure, and now looked more determined and angrier than ever that he shed some of her blood. She went at him with full fury.

The ground was littered with bodies. Both Amazon and Roman. Blood ran over the ground like water and dying screams and metal against metal was all that could be heard. I hit another Roman in the temple as he passed by, going for another Amazon. He fell to the ground.

Mother had a litter of dead Roman's around her, and had this look on her face to the ones fighting her like "you seriously want to mess with me?"

Then I heard Varia cry out. I looked over, and she was on the ground, and the commander had his sword to her throat. Her anger had blinded her, and he got in a hit she never expected. I heard the word "No!" fly from my lips and before I knew it I had taken off running. I ran through the battle as fast as I could and threw myself over Varia's body, protecting her with my own. She screamed "Eve don't!" But I didn't care. Even if I get killed it will give someone else time to save Varia.

He raised his sword and I closed my eyes, waiting for the blow that I was sure was going to come to my neck. But I heard a whooshing sound and the sound of metal cutting into flesh, and I opened my eyes to see Mother's chakram wedged deeply in the commander's chest. My eyes widened as he fell to the ground, dead.

I didn't move, and neither did Varia. Once the troops saw that their commander was dead they retreated, all but one who Mother grabbed and threw back against a wall. Maybe it was from shock that we both still couldn't move, but we looked at each other. There was something in her eyes, a mixture of disbelief and thanks. But we had no time to talk. Gabrielle grabbed my hand and pulled me up off of her, and another Amazon helped up Varia.

Some Amazons were tending to the wounded, but Gabrielle pulled me over to where Mother had the captured soldier. Varia followed, being Queen. Mother put the pinch on the man, and he gasped as he tried to breath.

She looked at him menacingly and asked, "You have thirty seconds to live, so you better make this good. Why did you attack the Amazons?"

Blood was flowing from the mans nose and you could tell he was in intense pain. I knew the feeling, she put the pinch on me once. He gasped before answering, "Ares... he said the Amazon's didn't want peace.. Wanted to... capture our lands. Take our wives and daughters as their warriors..."

Mother looked like she was going to explode with anger, but took the pinch off the man before knocking him out. "Keep him prisoner." She said, then walked off. But not before yelling, "Eve! A word. Now."

I followed my Mother wordlessly to her hut, and when she shut the door I got what I knew was coming.

"Have you lost your _mind??_ What were you doing? Throwing yourself over Varia like that! You could have been KILLED!"

"She's the strongest leader the Amazon's have had in a long time, she has a lot of potential, potential that may have been wasted if she had been killed." I answered, looking my mother in the eyes.

"And what about _your_ potential? Do you really thing Eli would want his messenger killed so soon?" Mother looked halfway between angry and upset. I couldn't really blame her.

"I'm a grown woman, Mother. I make my own decisions."

Mother sighed and put her hands on my shoulders, "I know that honey, but sacrificing yourself isn't the smartest one you've made. You scared me today."

I look down, "I'm sorry."

"Just please, don't do that again... promise me. I saw what was happening with Varia, but if I threw my chakram at him before he raised his sword he could have blocked it. There was no need for you to do that."

I nodded. I don't regret what I did, but I am sorry that I scared my Mother. She hugged me, and I hugged her back tightly. When she pulled away, the look of determination was in her eyes again. "Now, to find out what's going on... ARES!!"

I heard a faint laugh that steadily grew louder and then in a flash Ares appeared before us, looking smug.

**TBC....**


	3. Flicker of Hope

**CHAPTER THREE - FLICKER OF HOPE**

"You rang, Xena?" Ares asked, smirking as he made his way over to us.

Everytime I see that man my stomach boils with anger. I know I can't blame him completely for how I was as Livia, but he had a large part in it. He corrupted Mother just as he corrupted me. Him becoming mortal I thought would change him, but I guess that was too much to hope for. The only time he ever shows compassion is when it comes to Mother, since he's in love with her. I really don't know why he doesn't just give up, it's obvious Mother's heart belongs to Gabrielle. Or obvious to me at least.

Mother scowled, her upper lip curling. I stepped instinctively behind her. "What the HELL is going on, Ares? Still trying to play games with me?"

Ares smiled, "Xena, Xena, Xena..." he went to touch her face but Mother slapped his hand away. He just laughed it off. "You honestly didn't think that just because you saved your daughter from the Amazons wrath that I would stop my plan for the biggest war in history, did you? This has nothing to do with you, and everything with me."

Mother growled at him. "Ares... I'm warning you..."

"Warning me? You forget Xena, I'm the God of War, and you.. _you..._" he laughed a little as he circled us both, "No longer have the power to kill me. So what are you going to do Warrior Princess?"

"I'll stop this."

"Really! How? Out of curiosity, by the way, how's Varia doing? She had such potential, pity you ruined it."

Mother took a step forward towards him and he took a step back. "Stay away from Varia."

He put up his hands, "Hey, I don't want her anymore. I've been watching her, she's starting to grow soft, fast. And I have no use for that."

"Not being a murderer doesn't make someone soft," I say.

He looked at me, "You had potential too, Livia. Too bad Mommy saved you."

I glared at him, "My name is Eve."

He sighed dramatically and waved his hand, "Livia, Eve, potato, tomato, or however that goes. Your still the same person, no matter what name you go by." I felt a sting in my heart, he was right.

Mother pulled her sword and pointed it at Ares, "I think you should stop talking to my daughter now."

"Overprotective much? No matter, _Eve_ bores me, at least when you weren't around she had spunk. Much like what you had, when we first met." He smiled, no doubt remembering when Mother fought at his side.

"Ares, you have about thirty seconds to get out of here."

He stepped back, "Alright, alright, I can tell when I'm not wanted. Good luck beating me Xena, and good luck with having 'the talk' with your daughter, it seems she's going to need it soon." He laughed and disappeared.

Mother shook her head before turning to me. She looked at me a moment, no doubt replaying Ares' last words in her head, "Do we have something we need to talk about?" Mother was never really that great at those mother-daughter type conversations. Not that I needed one. I have no idea what Ares is even talking about.

"Not that I know of."

She looked me in the eyes for a long time, obviously checking to see if I was lying. When all she saw was genuine confusion she said, "Good." She nodded her head towards the door, "We should get back." She opened the door for me, and we exited the hut. Gabrielle was outside the door, trying to make it look like she wasn't listening to everything that went on.

Mother smiled, "Gabrielle, you were never great at playing it natural."

Gabrielle smirked, "Sorry, I couldn't help myself. So he's still set on having his war? I should talk to Varia, prepare her for what's about to come."

Mother nodded, "Ares will stop at nothing until he has his way."

"I know, that's why we need to be prepared." Gabrielle turned and left in search of Varia. I took a deep breath and looked around. Most of the bodies had been moved, and I could hear the cries of pain coming from the medical hut. The Amazons versus the Romans... this will be a blood bath.

Mother put her hand on my shoulder, and I did all I could not to cry for the pain that's about to come.

*****

We all sat around the campfire, most of us in silence. There was a few odd whispers here and there, but mostly the air of the night was solemn. I watched the flames flicker against the night sky, and the sparks rise and fall. The crackling of it was a repetitive sound that made my mind wander.

I looked up as I felt someone sit next to me, it was Varia. She stared into the fire for a long time, and we sat there in silence for a good while. Until finally she spoke, softly, but spoken none the less, "Why?"

I looked up at her face in confusion, "Why what?"

She looked at me, the orange light of the fire making her skin glow and her features bold. "Why did you throw yourself on me like that?"

Why did I? It's a question I've been asking myself for the past couple of hours. At first, I thought it was because Varia's life was important to the Amazon's survival. Then, I thought it was because I needed to make amends with her and sacrificing myself would do that. But as I thought about it more, the more I didn't want to think about it, because it was nearing an answer I didn't want to be true.

I looked down, my tell tale sign that I'm not telling the entire truth. But Varia doesn't know me all that well, so I doubt she would pick up on it. "Your life is valuable to the Amazon Nation. Without you, I don't think they would survive."

She looked at me, confused. "But you're the messenger of Eli, you have this entire destiny that was formed before you were even born. How do you figure that my life is worth more than yours?"

She has a good point, on the outside. If you put it like that then what I did does sound stupid. But no one knows how I feel inside, how much guilt I carry around. How much I don't feel like this bringer of peace.

I looked up at her, "It just is."

There was silence for a little while. I could see the flames of the fire flicker in her eyes. We sat there for a little while, just looking at each other. Then she slid her hand over mine, and held it. I suddenly felt very hot, and I wish it was from the fire.

"Thank you."

I felt my cheeks burn and I dropped my head, staring at the leaves on the ground beneath my feet. I whispered, "Your welcome."

She put her finger under my chin and made me look at her, "When you did that... it reminded me of how my sister tried to save me. You did it the exact same way, did you realize that?"

I flashed back to her sisters body flung over hers, then to mine flung over hers not hours ago. I didn't notice I did it, but it was all very similar. "No, I didn't. I see it now, though."

She smiled a little, the first time I've seen her genuinely smile at me after knowing who I really was. She leaned in and kissed my cheek softly, before rising, "Goodnight, Eve." And with that she walked away, back to her hut.

My hand reached up tentatively to touch my cheek where she kissed me, and despite myself I smiled. I know I shouldn't be feeling this, it's so wrong. I murdered her sister, and though she is on the path to forgiving me, I doubt she has completely, even with me trying to sacrifice myself for her. I know the kiss was just friendly, that was obvious, wasn't it?

I looked up and saw Gabrielle smirking at me from across the fire. She knew, but then again she always does. I just hope she doesn't tell Mother. That's one conversation I'm not looking forward to having.

I felt someone sit next to me again, and this time it was Mother. Oh Gods, I hope she wasn't watching. But if she was she showed no signs of it, or didn't mention it anyway.

"How are you feeling?" She asked me.

I shrug, "As well as can be expected. I'm worried, but so are we all."

"The Amazons will pull through this, they've been up against tougher. Plus, they have us on their side," she smiled at me.

"They have you and Gabrielle, I'm of no use to them, I barely fight."

Mother put her arm around me and smiled, "Your forgetting something, Eve."

I look up at her, "And what's that?"

"You were the best commander Rome ever had, you have insight on the other side, and know how they operate. You know BETTER than how they operate now, and your knowledge will be very useful. Plus, your battle plans rival my own."

I thought about that a minute, and smiled back a little, "Yeah, I guess your right."

She hugged me tighter, "The sooner you learn your mothers always right, the better off you'll be." She laughed a little, and so did I.

"Well..." I rose from the rock I was sitting on, "I guess I should be going to bed. I'll see you all in the morning. Goodnight, Mother."

"Night, Eve."

I turned and headed back to my hut, my mind plagued with a thousand different questions to a thousand different things, and yet I still couldn't find the answer to a single one.

**TBC...**


	4. Battle Strategics

_[ A/N : About the 6 years thing, it was meant to be the 6 years Xena and Gabrielle were awake, otherwise I suppose it would be 31. ]_

**CHAPTER FOUR - BATTLE STRATEGICS**

I woke up the next morning, the sun shining in my eyes brightly. I squinted and rubbed them with the back of my hand, yawing before sitting up and stretching. I took a deep breath and climbed out of bed. My bare feet carried me over to the window, and I looked outside. It was a beautiful day, though no one seemed to be enjoying it. The pain of the recent battle still looming over their heads, and the anticipation of the battle soon ahead. I watched Varia enter the meeting hut, Mother and Gabrielle close behind her.

I left the window and put on my sandles before walking out of my hut and across the way to join the others. As I entered the room they all looked up, no doubt wondering who interrupted. Mother smiled when she saw it was me and beckoned me over to her side. Varia was intently studying the map before her. She pointed to a point near the back, "There. We should enter their camp there."

I looked closer to where she was pointing. It was a site that the Romans typically used to camp at when waging battle. I shook my head, "No."

She looked up at me, "Why not? There's a forest there, they wouldn't see us coming."

"Yes they would. You see there?" I pointed to a small line near the forest, "That's a small dirt path. They station soldiers there, as well as a couple in the trees, so they can be forewarned of enemies."

Mother pointed to a river near by, "What do they have for guard there?"

I looked at it awhile before answering, trying to remember. "Coming by water would give us the element of surprise. They do station guards near by, but if your quick you can eliminate them before they make a sound. No one would see, there's a hill you have to climb before you even reach the camp."

Varia nodded, but Gabrielle spoke up, "Isn't this just giving Ares what he wants? His war?"

Mother turned to Gabrielle, "Not if we get this over with quickly. He wants a long lasting, huge war. If we make the Romans see that they're making a mistake messing with the Amazon Nation, then maybe they will surrender. It's worth a shot, at least."

Gabrielle nodded, still not looking satisfied but did not press the issue any further.

"We'll attack at night," Varia announced. "I will tell my sisters to prepare for the battle." She rolled up the map and put it away. She turned back and looked at me, and it felt like time stopped. She stopped moving and just looked me in the eyes for a while, before dropping her head and shaking it like she was trying to snap herself out of a dream, and then walked past us to the door to tell the other Amazons the plan. I watched her go, staring at her until she was out of sight.

"Ahem."

I stared out the door, no longer looking at her but thinking. She keeps giving me these looks, and I can't understand what they mean. Its impossible for her to even be interested in me in the slightest, I know that. But then what is she thinking when she looks at me like that?

"AHEM."

I wish things were different. I wish either that I never attacked her village, or that she wasn't beautiful and strong, or that I could control my own feelings better than this. But wishing never gets anyone anywhere, it's a fools errand. You don't wish, you just do.

"EVE!"

I jumped at the sound of my Mothers voice and I whipped around to face her, "Yeah? What? What's wrong?"

She blinked slowly and just looked at me for a minute. "What, may I ask, was _that?_"

Oh shit. "That? What do you mean?"

Mother took a deep breath, "Eve, sweetheart, I know you have a big heart and all, but I don't think you're aiming it in the right direction."

"What are you talking about?"

Mother gave me a sidelong glance, "Don't play dumb with me, I'm better at it."

I sighed.

"Xena, a word." Gabrielle said, giving Mother her best 'I mean it' look. Mother looked from her, to me, then back at her, then held up a finger for me to give her a minute as Gabrielle pulled her over to the side.

Now, I swear I don't try to eavesdrop. But many years of training has made my ears accustomed to hearing things I shouldn't.

"Why are you discouraging her?" I heard Gabrielle ask.

"I just don't want to see her hurt," Mother answered.

"Just because you're afraid of getting hurt, doesn't mean she is."

There was a long pause, "What are you talking about?" I think this would be the part where she's better at playing dumb than I am. Though I can still see right through it.

"It doesn't matter. Support her Xena, who knows, maybe Varia would be good for her." Gabrielle had a note in her voice like that was the end of the discussion.

Mother looked over to me, before taking a breath and heading back over. I kept my face neutral, so it didn't look like I was listening in.

Mother put an arm around me, "Alright, but if she hurts you, she's dead."

I smile a little, despite myself. "Don't worry about it, Mother. I don't think she's interested anyway."

Gabrielle scoffed, but when me Mother and I looked at her she offered no explanation. She just smirked slightly.

"I hate when she does that," I whisper to Mother.

"Try dealing with it for 6 years," she whispered back.

I can't even begin to imagine.

****

As nightfall drew nearer, the Amazons were busy sharpening their swords, and working out battle strategies. Fear was thick in the air, but I knew when the time came it would turn into adrenaline. Varia was at the far end of the camp, explaining to the women their positions. Many nodded, some just stared at her, just trying to sink it all in I guess.

As the hours wore on, many of them became restless, just wanting it to all be over with. Finally the time came. We were advancing on the Romans camp.

Mother tried to convince me to stay behind, but I firmly refused. I stayed to help, and that's what I am going to do.

There was an eerie silence as we crept along the bank of the river. The only sound that could be heard was the water next to us, the rippling of the tide making a calming hum. Varia held up her hand as we drew closer to our destination, ordering us to stop. She pointed at two of the girls, and then back towards the camp. They were off, silent as foxes. The came a little closer, hidden behind the thicket. They drew their bows, and fired at the two guards standing watched. They fell without a sound, as both of the arrows had pierced their throats.

The two women made their way back to us, and Varia nodded her head at them in approval. We were off again. With the path clear, we had no reason to be quiet, but it's always better to be safe than dead.

We climbed the hill fast, but silently. I could see the lights of the Roman camp becoming brighter. I gripped my staff tightly in my hands, not sure if I'm ready for this.

And then we were there, in the light. Many soldiers were already down, because they were not prepared. We had a good lead on them. Finally a soldier screamed, "AMAZONS!" and that was the cue for more soldiers to come out, armed and prepared to fight.

Mothers battle cry rang through thier camp, and the sounds of death and suffering were all around. I fought a few men off with my staff, but made sure my blows were to stun and to knock out, not to kill. Blood was already littering the ground, Romans and Amazon's alike.

I heard Varia yell, "Archers!" and her back up appeared on top of the hill, their bows drawn. They fired at the exact same moment, all but a few hitting their mark. We were winning, though with all this death it's hard to see the gain. I know what Mother would say though, if there wasn't this battle there would be a worse one, with more deaths on our side. War is sometimes, inevitable.

I was so fixed on watching the archers hit their mark and wishing that we didn't have to go to war that my senses failed me. Something hit my head hard, and the last thing I saw was Varia, fighting off a group of soldiers.

**TBC....**


	5. Forgotten Memories

**Chapter Five - Forgotten Memories**

"How could we have let this happen?!" Xena bellowed to the Amazons around her, slamming her fist against the table, making it splinter underneath her strength. Gabrielle put a hand on her shoulder, whether to calm her or support her was unknown.

Varia sat at the head of the table, her head in her hands, rubbing her temples from the first signs of a migraine. "They called a retreat, I thought it was because of us, not because they had taken her."

"They have my daughter, and we're going to get her back."

"We will. We just need to regroup, a lot of my sisters were hurt in this battle. The Roman's are tough, but we are ultimately stronger." Varia replied, taking her head out her hands and looking at Xena with determination. But it faltered as she went on, "I just don't understand why she was even there in the first place. She's a liability now, she should have never come along."

Xena glared at her, "She was there for you, Varia."

"For me?! Look I understand her wanting to help and all but for her to carelessly run into battle unprepared and unwilling to even lift a weapon–"

"DO NOT CALL EVE CARELESS! SHE'S TEN TIMES –"

"Xena," Gabrielle said, holding her back from advancing on Varia. "This is going to get us no where, just let it go, we'll deal with this later. Right now let's just get Eve back." She turned her head to look at Varia, "And you... you need to open your eyes a little wider, and realize what someone is willing to sacrifice for you. Stop being so thickheaded and stubborn."

Varia opened her mouth as if to retort, but thought better of it and closed it again as she sighed and crossed her arms across her chest. Xena looked around at everyone, tightlipped, and said calmly. "You all have two hours to get prepared. If not, I'm going in alone."

"Xena..." Gabrielle started, but Xena turned and left the hut without a word. The Romans weren't going to take her daughter from her... again.

****

The room was fuzzy, and my head was pounding like the steady beat of a war drum in my temples. I realized I only had one eye open, but when I tried to open the other I found it difficult. It seemed like it was stuck together. Groaning in pain, I rolled my head back only to have it connect with a stone wall. More pain shot through my head like a lightning bolt, and I opened my other eye out of shock. I could feel it ripping as I opened it, and I knew it was coated with dry blood. What had happened? Where am I?

I seemed to be in some sort of tent filled with many different sized crates. My head felt like it was splitting open from the contact with the wall, but in the distance I could faintly hear voices. I closed my eyes and tried to remember what the last thing I did was. Everything seemed fuzzy and confusing and I couldn't focus on one real memory. It seemed as if my brain had just been wiped clean.

Of course that was impossible. And I still remembered all the necessary things; how to mend clothes, how to fight, how to cook. But... I couldn't seem to remember who I was, or what I was doing here, or who anybody was. That realization hit me all of a sudden, and fear gripped my chest tightly. I needed to get out of here, wherever I was.

I tried to stand but found my arms and legs bound. Well, that's just great. Now what was I supposed to do? Who in the name of Eli did I make so angry that they would tie me up and leave me here to starve to death?

Almost as if to answer my question, the tent opened and in came a Roman General. I coughed a little and spit out some blood onto the ground, and the man threw back his head and laughed. My eyes lifted to connect with his, and I glared.

"Well well well..." he said smugly, looking at my beaten form beneath him. "I see you've awaken."

"Obviously," I said dryly as I tried to shift my weight so the way I was sitting wasn't so uncomfortable.

"I suspect the Amazons are planning a rescue mission for you right now as we speak. This time, we'll be prepared, none will leave here alive."

My eyebrows knitted in confusement. "The Amazons?" I couldn't remember what I had to do with the Amazons. Was I one of them? Judging by my outfit, I didn't think I was.

He went on, not realizing how confused I was. "They might have Xena on their side, but she is just one woman, and Ares has prepared us on how to deal with her. He said taking you would be just the way to make her blood boil, and we're counting on it."

My head was spinning. Xena? As in the Warrior Princess? Why would she care about me? This was starting to make less and less sense, and here I thought this man might be able to give me some answers.

So many questions were on the tip of my tongue, but I kept them to myself. I was already a prisoner for whatever reason, and the last thing I needed to do was give them more leverage against me by knowing my memory had decided to split on me. So instead I opted to stay quiet and just glare at him.

The General laughed, and started to head out of the tent. "I'm sure it won't be long now, Princess. And when your mother and friends are dead, I'll be sure to execute you as well so you don't have to live with the pain of losing them. I'm forgiving, I know." He turned and left the tent, his laugh fading away in the distance.

My mother? Who's my mother? And why is she with Xena and the Amazons? More and more I was starting to realize how very weird my life must have been. Here was I was assuming I was just a villager, and now it seems I'm some sort of... well, actually I'm not sure of what I was yet.

I had no choice but to just sit and wait for the Amazons arrival.

****

Two hours had passed, and Xena marched up to the Meeting Hut in a wave of determination, opening the door and strolling in without missing a stride. Varia looked up from her conversation with another Amazon just as Xena said, "Are we ready?"

Varia gave a short nod and took in a deep breath. "Yes, everyone who is joining us is gathering their weapons and then we'll be on our way. Do you have a plan?"

"They're expecting us, and they know we know that. They're going to be expecting something sneaky, so I say we give them a full frontal attack." Xena replied as she fingered her Chakram on her waist delicately.

"They won't be expecting that," Varia agreed. "Alright, we'll give a full frontal attack. You'll lead?"

"Yes."

"Then there's nothing left to do but get Eve back," Varia replied as she picked up her sword and reached behind her to sheath it.

The two women walked out from the hut side by side, and Gabrielle looked up from the sharpening of her sais to address her friend. "It's time?"

Xena nodded and Gabrielle rose, putting her sais back in her boots. She looked Xena in the eye and touched her shoulder, "Let's get your daughter back then."

**TBC....**


	6. The First Puzzle Pieces

**CHAPTER SIX - THE FIRST PUZZLE PIECES  
**

I was awoken roughly when someone grabbed a hold of my arm, practically ripping it out of its socket. I let out a yelp as my vision went white from the pain. I was being taken somewhere, of that I was sure of. When my vision cleared I realized I was being dragged by two Roman soldiers out of the tent and into the middle of their camp.

"What are you doing?! Let me go!"

I could see from the corner of my eye the General laughing as I was dragged up a platform. "Relax. You're being put on display, I'm sure it will anger the Queen and your mother enough, to see you tied up there... stripped of all your dignity."

He laughed again, and I felt a sinking fear settle in my stomach as I was forced onto the platform, and tied to the plank that was erected from it. "No!" I screamed, as my hands and feet were bound tightly against it, rubbing my wrists even more raw.

He took one last look at me before turning to his men. "Strip her."

"No!" I screamed again, though I knew it was futile. I fought as hard as I could against the soldiers rough hands as they tore my clothes from my body. Tears fell from my eyes out of shame as I stood there, my naked form on display for all of the soldiers. I tensed my lips and looked away from them, my eyes burning and my throat closing from anger.

"Don't touch me!" I barked at a soldier, who was smirking at me as he raised his hands to touch one of my breasts.

But before his hand could reach my skin, there was a whooshing sound before suddenly the hand that was about to touch me was no longer there. The man stumbled back, screaming in agony at his lost limb. Blood had splashed itself onto my skin, and I tried to hold back my nausea.

A war cry filled the air as the soldiers rushed to form their defense as hundreds of Amazons burst into the camp, being led by the Warrior Princess herself, Xena. Following her was a blonde woman, my mother maybe? Next to her was the Queen herself, though I did not recognize her. She seemed mildly familiar, all of them did, but I still did not understand why me being tied her would anger her of all people.

The two armies stood across from each other, prepared for each commander to give their orders. I was more aware of my nakedness now in the eerie silence. Most of the Amazons eyes were on me, and my face flushed in embarrassment.

The Roman General smiled as he addressed Xena. "Good of you to finally join us, Xena."

Xena had her teeth bared at him, and growled under her breath as she flickered her eyes in my direction. "You dare...."

"To publicly degrade your daughter? Yes, believe I do dare."

My face registered in shock._ Her_ daughter? Me? The daughter of the legendary Xena... the Warrior Princess? That couldn't be right. She couldn't be more than ten years older than myself. How can that be possible?

"You forfeited your life merely by taking her, now you forfeit a quick death," she growled as she unsheathed her sword and pointed it at him.

"If that's what you think," he said as he laughed. Then he turned to his troops, "Attack!"

The battle broke out in a flash. Swords were clashing everywhere as the Amazons and the Romans mixed to become one. Xena... my mother... was fighting the General, anger overtaking her face as she furiously fought to over power him. I watched the battle from my post, only shortly being distracted by a hand on my arm.

"Eve!" the blonde woman said, as she started to cut me free. Was that my name? Eve?

I looked at her, I didn't know what to say, I didn't even remember who she was, though she clearly knew me. As she cut my bounds she took my hand. "Eve, come on!"

"What...?" I asked, though I wasn't sure of the question. The blondes eyebrows knitted in worry as she looked at me, she could tell something was wrong.

"Come on," she said again, and I had no choice but to follow. She took me to a tent, and wrapped my naked form in a blanket. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I..."

"Eve?" She took my face in her hands and looked me in the eyes. "Eve, what's wrong?"

"I don't remember." I said.

"You don't remember what's wrong?" She asked, confused. I could hear the battle raging outside.

"I don't remember... anything." I said finally, looking away. It shamed me to have lost my memory.

"You...?" She looked at me in bewilderment, and then shook her head to clear it. "Okay, we'll deal with that when we get back to the Amazon camp. But right now I promised your Mother that I would get you out of here."

She took my hand again to lead me out of there, but I stayed where I was. She looked back at me, into my eyes. "Eve... I'm your Mother's best friend. I promise nothing will happen to you."

I looked back at her, searching her eyes for some sort of answer. I could tell she was sincere, but I was still afraid. But I knew I would be safer with her, with someone who knew me, rather than here or anywhere else. I nodded shortly, and followed her out of the tent.

As I exited the tent behind the blonde woman, I could see Xena's anger blocking out her ability to fight rationally, and the General got the upper hand for a split second, knocking her backwards into a tree. I knew Xena's reputation as a fighter, though I didn't understand why I remembered that and not that she was my mother. But I knew that she would still defeat him, regardless. But the Queen stepped in when she saw Xena fall back, and in her blind rage, screaming, she took out one soldier and ran at him, her sword swinging down with such force that I knew the General had no chance because his focus was all on Xena. And in one swift blow, his head was disconnected from his body, flying across the clearing like nothing more than a child's toy ball.

There was a silence as the battle stopped, and all eyes were on the Queen, her breathing heavy as she held her bloody sword. Xena looked at her in amazement, or maybe it was in disbelief that she took her kill. Either way, the battle had ended, and the Romans were defeated... for now.

As the Amazons rounded up the defeated soldiers, Xena ran over to me, wrapping her arms around my body. I tensed, and she could feel it.

She stepped back with her hands on my arms and looked at me quizzically, "Eve, honey, are you alright?"

"Xena..." the blonde woman said, putting her hand on Xena's arm. "She doesn't remember a thing."

"What?" Xena said breathlessly, as her eyes searched mine. She looked back at the blonde woman, "Gabrielle, how could this have happened?"

"Must have been the blow to her head," Gabrielle said as she touched the back of my skull. I winced in pain.

"Sorry," she said, as she withdrew her hand.

Xena looked at me for a long time, with a hint of sadness behind her eyes before looking back at Gabrielle. "Lets take her back to the Amazon camp.... we'll figure out how to get her memory back there."

**TBC....**


	7. Hesitant Answers

**CHAPTER SEVEN - HESITANT ANSWERS**

"Eve..."

I looked up at Xena, the woman who was apparently my mother, and tried to force a smile. Eve... the name sounded so strange to me, yet it was mine. I felt so lost, like I didn't belong anywhere, like I shouldn't even be alive. Here I was, sitting in the middle of a hut in an Amazon village, with all these people surrounding me that know me, and yet I felt so alone.

"Eve," Xena said again, as she touched my hand. "What DO you remember?"

I looked down again, "Nothing. I didn't even remember my own name."

Xena sighed, and looked at Gabrielle, who was staring at me in concern. "Nothing about your past at all?" she asked.

"No, nothing," I replied. I felt like a broken record. I kept telling them I have no idea who I am or where I've been or what I've done in my life, yet they keep asking.

The Queen of the Amazons walked in then, and I had to keep myself from having my mouth drop open. She was the most beautiful woman I've ever laid my eyes on. When I saw her during the battle, I didn't pay much attention. But here, now, as she's standing over me, she looked like she was practically glowing. The strength and power that radiated off of her was intoxicating, and I felt like I needed more.

"Just coming to make sure everyone was okay," she said, looking at me specifically.

"Eve is fine," Gabrielle answered. "Physically, anyway."

A look of confusement crossed the Queen's face and she stared at me quizzically, "What do you mean? What's wrong with her?"

I felt like a freak, everyone sitting there staring at me, looking at me but speaking about me like I'm not there.

To answer the Queen's question, Gabrielle said, "Eve, this is Varia, Queen of the Amazons."

A mixture of emotions crashed over Varia's face like a wave, and she took a step back like she had been hit. She looked upset, angry, confused, scared... "She lost her memory." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

I looked at her, confused. Why is she looking like that? Is there some kind of history between us? Were we enemies, friends, or dare I even think it, lovers? There was too much emotion on her face to not know that we were more than just casual acquaintances, but what were we?

"Hi," I said. I didn't know what else to say.

Varia looked at me, horrified. Then she looked back at Gabrielle. "How did this happen?"

"We think it was the blow to her head that did it, it should be temporary, but we're not sure," she answered, looking at me sympathetically.

"I'm fine," I said. I felt the need to contribute something to the conversation. "I don't know who I am, or who I was, or what my life has been like up until this morning, but I'm fine." That was weak and unreassuring, I should have just kept my mouth shut.

Varia looked at me, still not being able to comprehend. "So you don't remember Livia?"

"Who's Livia?" I asked, even more confused now.

Varia shook her head and looked at me in anger, like she was furious because she couldn't believe I didn't remember this woman named Livia. I wish I knew what was going on. She took a step back, still shaking her head. "I can't... I don't want to deal with this right now." She turned and headed out of the hut, leaving me sitting there with a thousand questions in my head.

I turned to Xena, "Who's Livia?"

Xena pursed her lips and looked at Gabrielle, who shook her head. Looking back at me she said, "I don't think right now is the best time for you to remember her."

My eyebrows knitted together and I looked back and forth between the both of them, "Is she dead?"

"You could say that," Gabrielle muttered under her breath, looking away from me and pretending to be distracted from something that was going on outside.

I was starting to get frustrated. What if I never get my memory back? I needed to know the important things in my life, and the way Varia reacted to this Livia woman, she seemed pretty important. I don't need these women to protect me, even if they are my parents. Well, Xena is, but the way Gabrielle acts she seems like she thinks she is.

"What are you protecting me from?!" I demanded, my temper getting out of control. "It's bad enough I have no idea who I am, but you won't even answer the questions I have to try to find myself again!"

"Eve, honey..." Xena said, trying to put her arm around my shoulder but I shook it off.

"No!" I said, standing up. "This is ridiculous, _Mother!_" I spat the last word out like venom just to hurt her. Maybe I was being awful to them, maybe they didn't deserve this, but I was scared and angry and I just needed to lash out at someone right now. Maybe that's childish, but I couldn't help it. I hated being in the dark.

"Now's just not the right time," Gabrielle said to me, standing to be at my height.

"And who are you to decide that?" I asked, narrowing my eyes and looking her up and down. "I just want answers! And if you won't give them to me, then I'll go find them from someone else!"

I turned on my heel and walked out of the hut, leaving Xena and Gabrielle behind to worry about me. I knew I was being obnoxious, but I just hated being in this place where I don't know anything or anyone. It was scary, and my first reaction to being frightened is anger. I just don't understand why they won't tell me who this woman is, is it really ithat/i big of a deal?

I looked across the village and saw Varia sitting by herself on a rock, her head in her hands. Maybe it was a bad idea, but I needed to know what was going on. Crossing the distance between us, I walked over to her and sat next to her on the rock.

She looked at me, though didn't say anything.

I decided to start, "I'm sorry this seems to be hard on you, it's not easy for me either." It was the best thing I could come up with.

She shook her head and sighed, looking at the trees in the distance and asked, "Did they tell you anything?"

"No," I said and anger crossed over my face. "I just want to know who I am, and they won't even tell me who this Livia woman is, even though she seems to be an important part in my life. I don't understand why."

Varia didn't say anything, so I continued, "Please, will you tell me?"

There was a long pause, like she was debating on it. Finally she spoke, but did not look at me. Her voice was monotone, like she didn't want to feel any emotion that was attached to this story. "Livia was a commander of Rome. She killed many innocent people, and she raided my village a few years ago, killing my only sister and taking the rest of my tribe as slaves. She was a blood thirsty monster."

"I'm so sorry," I said. Her losing her sister must have been horrible on her. I paused before continuing, "I just don't understand what that has to do with me," I said, genuinely confused now. Why couldn't they just tell me this?

"I don't think I'm the right person to tell you," she said, finally looking at me. A shot of heat went through my body from her eyes on me, and my breath caught in my lungs. I shook my head to clear it, how I feel for her can't be explained to me right now, and I needed to know answers to other questions.

Frustration was boiling to the surface again at the lack of answers everyone was giving me. I made a sound of annoyance and said in outburst, "Why does everyone keep doing this?! What's the big deal? Did I end up killing her or something? I mean she sounds like a huge bitch, so why is this such an issue? Isn't it a good thing that she's not around anymore?"

"You want to know the big deal?!" Varia said, her own anger getting out of control. She stood up and so did I, so we could see each other eye to eye.

"YES!" I screamed. Something inside me told me it was wrong at me to yell at her like this, but that didn't stop me.

Varia was looking at me with her chest heaving from trying to control her anger. "It's a big deal because..."

"Because what?" I prompted her, though practically demanding.

"Because YOU were Livia!"

**TBC.......**


	8. Breaking Apart

**CHAPTER EIGHT - BREAKING APART**

I felt like I had been shot through the heart with an arrow. My voice cracked when I answered, "M-My name is Eve."

"So I keep hearing," Varia said, anger still written all over her face. "But that doesn't change who you were. Everytime I look at you, all I see is you standing over me, decapitating my sister."

Tears were in Varia's eyes, and I could feel my own starting to mist over. What kind of monster am I? And why is my name Eve now? Did I think changing my name would change who I was? A name doesn't change anything, if I truly was Livia, then why was everyone acting like they cared about me? I obviously didn't care about anyone else.

"I..." I tried to speak, but words left me.

My breathing started to get ragged, and my heart started to race. I think I was starting to have a panic attack. I needed to get out of there, now. Xena and Gabrielle was right... I didn't need to know. I put my hand over my chest to steady my heart, and a flicker of regret shot through Varia's eyes. I couldn't understand why, if I killed her sister and enslaved her tribe, why does she care at all about me? Why did she fight to save me from the Romans? She should have killed me long before now. There is nothing to regret from her.

The forest around me started to spin, and I started to feel nauseous. I was feeling light headed, this was an information overload and I didn't know how to handle it. I didn't know what else to do but run... run far away.

My legs carried me fast to no where. I could hear Varia yell my name as I ran, but it didn't stop me. The Amazon village was far behind me now, and I collapsed onto the ground as tears started to roll down my cheeks. I didn't understand any of this. I didn't feel like a murderer, how could I have done all those things? Why didn't my mother stop me from doing all those things? I've heard the stories about her, and she's like the poster girl for justice now, so how could she let her own daughter destroy the lives of others?

I wrapped my arms around myself and rocked back and forth as I sobbed. I didn't want my memory back now, it'd be better if I just ran away and started over. I couldn't understand how I could do any of those things, especially what I did to Varia. I couldn't explain it, but I felt things for her, and I knew that it wasn't right. After doing all those things to her, no wonder I never told her. Maybe I even denied or suppressed the feelings myself, but without my memory I could feel everything and it hurt so much worse.

I put my head in my hands and tried not to vomit. I needed to run, and I needed to run now.

****

"Xena!" Varia burst through the door of the hut, to meet the surprised faces of Xena and Gabrielle. "Xena... Eve's gone."

"What?" Xena demanded, standing to full height, looking intimidating. "What did you do?" She demanded.

"I'm sorry, it was all my fault, she wanted to know who Livia was." Varia looked down in shame.

"And you told her?" Xena asked in disbelief.

"She started yelling! I just... I didn't know what to do, I snapped!"

A low growl fell from Xena's lips as she stared down Varia. "You need to learn to keep your anger in check, Varia. Now because of you my daughter has run away, with no memory of herself other than her past as a murderer!"

"I'm sorry..."

"I don't need your apology," Xena said in a testy voice as she walked past Varia. "I'll find her."

Varia stepped forward, "I'll go with you."

Xena looked back, with a daring look on her face. "No, I think you've done enough damage for one day."

****

The rain started to fall, and I took shelter under a large tree. I had traveled a little while, trying to find somewhere to go, but I had yet to find a village nearby. I didn't know the area, so it was hard. I just couldn't be there anymore, surrounded by all those people who knew I was a murderer. I kept trying to remember, anything, even a small piece of my past, but I couldn't. It was maddening. I felt like a slave to my own mind.

A crack of thunder echoed through the forest and the rain started to fall harder. Maybe I should go east, I hear there's a land called Chin, no one would know me there, I would be free to start over. I just couldn't understand, when I had my memory, even if I wasn't this Livia of Rome anymore... how did I live with myself with what I had done? How could I be in that Amazon village, and look those women in the face knowing what I had done to their people?

"EVE!"

I heard my name being called from somewhere in the storm. Someone had followed me, was trying to find me... why?

"Eve?!"

The rain was falling harder, so I couldn't see very well. I did however make out a figure that was fast approaching. Maybe it was Varia, here to avenge her tribe. I would take my death willingly, if I truly did all those things... I deserved it.

But it wasn't Varia, it was Xena who was coming through the forest to find me. "Eve!" She ran over to me, and knelt by my side. "Eve I was so worried!"

I looked away from her, my eyes filled with pain. "Why?"

"Because you're my daughter, and I love you, that's why," Xena said as she turned my head with her hand to look at me in the eyes.

"You love me so much that you let me grow up to become a murderer?!" I spat, rage boiling inside of me.

"I didn't..."

"But you did! You raised me to be this way! How could you let that happen?!"

"Eve, sweetheart... I didn't raise you," Xena said to me, pain filling her eyes as well.

"So what? You left me in Rome on someone's doorstep, was I that unwanted?!" I turned away from her, refusing to let her see the tears that threatened to fall from my eyes.

"I fought off the Olympian Gods for you as a child! I killed most of them when I finally found you again as an adult! Do you think I wanted that? I wanted to raise you, to have a normal life for you beyond the blood and the violence, but because of Ares I wasn't there! I was frozen in an ice cave for twenty five years, and came back to see what you had become! Do you not think that it broke my heart to see you that way? Do you think I didn't care?! I wanted to do right by you, and I failed!"

I was struck silent. That was why she barely looked ten years older than me. That was why I became who I was. The pieces of the puzzle started to fall into place, and I didn't know what to say.

Xena took a deep breath and put her hand on my shoulder. "You're not Livia. You're Eve, my daughter, and the Messenger of Eli. Livia was your past, you've been working through that, you've dedicated your life to a way of peace, to make amends for your past through doing the right thing... that's why I didn't want to tell you who Livia was. I didn't want you to go through the pain that you did before. I've seen you do this to yourself once before, and I'm not going to let you do it again."

Tears started to fall from my eyes, "I'm sorry..." I said barely above a whisper. "I just couldn't handle knowing that I killed so many innocent people, it doesn't feel like something I would do."

"You're right," Xena said to me as she wrapped her arms around my body. "Eve wouldn't do that. Livia is dead, get her out of your mind. Yes, you did those things. I did a lot of unforgivable things in my past too, but it's what we do in the rest of our lives to make up for it that counts in the end. You're a good person now, remember that."

I nodded as my tears continued to fall. I hated feeling like this. Maybe I did want my memory back after all, I seemed to know how to deal with my past better than I do now. I can't do much good the way I'm acting right now.

Xena gave me a small smile and helped me off the ground. "Come on... let's get back to the village."

**TBC....**


	9. Kiss From The Past

**CHAPTER NINE - KISS FROM THE PAST**

Darkness had fallen, and the rain outside had turned to a light drizzle. I sat at the window in my hut, looking at the drops of rain splashing into the puddles and making ripples. That's how my life felt right now... rippled. At least when I had no memory I felt a sense of peace. I was scared, yes, but I didn't have all this knowledge of my past weighing down my soul.

There was a knock on my door, and it jolted me out of my thoughts. I debated on staying silent for awhile, I didn't really feel like talking. But everyone knew I was here, and that would be rude. "Come in," I said as I rose from the window sill.

The door opened, and Varia stood in the threshold, her clothes and hair wet from the rain outside. I just stood there, my heart in my throat.

"Eve... about what I said..."

"No," I said, and held up my hand to stop her. "You were right to act like that, I did things to you that are unforgivable. I understand your anger towards me, and I understand if you want me dead."

"I don't..." Varia started as she walked towards me. "I don't want you dead."

My eyes searched hers for a minute, but all I saw was sincerity. I didn't understand it at all. "How can you not?" I whispered as my eyes fell to the floor.

Varia shook her head and whispered, "I really don't know."

I looked back up as she did, and our eyes met. "I'm so sorry."

"I know you are."

There was silence between us for a moment. The rain outside hit the roof of the hut, breaking the silence. I crossed the room and sat on my cot, and she did the same.

I tucked my chestnut hair behind my ear and took a breath before speaking. "I don't know whether to be glad that I don't remember, or to hate it."

"When I realized you lost your memory, something broke inside me. I kind of felt like you got off the hook, that you weren't tortured by your past anymore. You stayed here to make amends with me, but without your memory there was no way you could do that. And the Amazon Nation had already pardoned you, and I had already began to forgive you, but I knew without your memory then I would never truly be able to move past it. And I know I needed to, because your one of my fellow sisters."

I stared at her for a minute, dumbfounded. "I'm... what?"

"You're an Amazon Princess, Eve. Queen Gabrielle gave you her rite of cast when you were a baby. I don't think they ever told you, even as an adult. But I think you need to know, because one day you will be Queen."

I blinked, still stunned. I shook my head to clear out the rushing thoughts and questions that filled it. "I murdered my own sisters," I whispered, shocked.

"You didn't know then," Varia said.

"That doesn't excuse it, and you know that." I looked at her, "How did you find out?"

Varia's hand slid over mine on the bed, and I involuntarily twitched. She took her hand away automatically, probably thinking it frightened me. She answered my question, "When Queen Gabrielle's tribe came to stay here, to join us, they brought scriptures that talked of it happening. I was reading them because I wanted to know more about Xena and Gabrielle, I didn't think I would find anything like that in there."

I looked out the window again, though this time at Xena and Gabrielle's hut across the way. "Why do you think they never told me?"

"I don't think they thought it was the right time, especially after your trial here for your crimes. I don't think they wanted to put more guilt on your conscience."

I let out a small laugh, though it wasn't even remotely funny. "They need to stop trying to protect me from myself."

"I agree," Varia said, and I looked back at her. "You're a grown woman, Eve. You've taken complete responsibility for what you did in your past and you're trying to make it right. Your handling it better than I know I ever could, and they need to realize that what me and you are going through, is not their problem. They need to stop trying to shelter you, or we both will never get past this."

I stared into her eyes, and asked a question I probably shouldn't have. "What exactly are me and you going through, Varia?" My words were heavy with meaning, and I could tell she knew.

Her eyes flickered around the room uncomfortably and I continued, "I know you feel it too, but this seems so wrong. After everything I've learned, it makes no sense for either of us to feel this way."

"I..."

My eyes pleaded with her to acknowledge it, but I was denied. She stood up and refused to look at me and I could tell that before I lost my memory I denied my own feelings. Maybe I should have kept it that way. "I need to go, it's getting late," she said.

"Varia..."

She turned back to look at me, "Eve, please. I can only deal with one thing at a time."

I nodded, respecting that. Now was not the time, but I didn't know when it ever would be. It must be very true that you can't help who you fall for, because both of us are not a match made in heaven. But yet it was there, and I knew we could both feel it. I've seen it in her eyes. But how could we ever get past what I did to her?

"Goodnight, Varia," I said, giving her a small smile.

"Goodnight," she said, returning my small smile with one of her own. And then she left, leaving the hut gracefully, closing the door behind her.

I laid back on my cot and stared at the ceiling. If all this stuff happened between us, and we both felt the way we did, does that mean that we are destined? I didn't know if I believed in destiny, but nothing else seemed to make sense.

"Livia," came a voice from inside my hut.

"Eve," I corrected, automatically. Then I sat up straight as I realized someone was in my room.

Standing before me was Ares, God of War. My breath caught in my throat, did I know him? He seemed to know me, on a more personal level. But I guess if I was a blood thirsty champion of Rome, it would make sense that I would have at least communed with him.

"What do you want?" I asked, and I felt a little fear go through my body. Maybe it was because I don't remember ever speaking to a God before, but it was intimidating.

"I want you back," Ares said as he advanced towards me.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"I saw you, stripped and tied up in the middle of the battle like nothing more than a weakened peasant. That's not you, you're stronger than that." He stepped even closer still. "You can't say you don't miss it. The sound of battle, the look in your opponent's eyes right before you execute them. You were the greatest warrior Rome had ever seen, and you were a great ally to me. I want that back."

I stood up, to face him. "I don't remember any of that. And from what I've been told, I was nothing more than a murderous monster. Why would I want to go back to that? I'm flattered that you came to me, I don't think I've ever had a God come to me before, but I'm going to have to pass." My heart was pounding in my chest but I tried to keep my voice steady.

He looked at me in question, "What do you mean, you don't remember?"

I didn't answer, I felt no need to give a God more power over me. I knew I had said to much already, but I didn't know how else to answer him. He touched my face, and it felt like fire going through my body. I remembered that feeling, it was a completely different one that I had with Varia, but it was lustful just the same. I pulled my face back in horror when I realized that we must have had something in the past.

"You don't remember a thing," he said, and a smile formed on his face. I didn't like that look, it couldn't mean anything good.

I backed up, but he kept advancing until he had me cornered against the wall. My heart has leapt into my throat, and his face was so close to me that I could feel his breath on my lips. "Join me, Livia."

"Eve," I said, my voice cracking. I was starting to tremble a little.

He touched my face again, tracing my jaw line with his finger. "We were so good together, we took the world by storm. The empire was bowing at your feet, and you were to become my Queen. Leave this life, you don't remember it anyway. Join with me and fulfill your destiny."

His lips came down to meet mine... and I remembered. I remembered everything. A flash of me kissing him so many times, of standing over Varia as I killed her sister, of going on a murderous rampage when my Mother came back to find me, of being cleansed and becoming the Messenger of Eli...

I gasped and ripped my lips from his, just as my mother burst through the door. "Get away from her!" She yelled as she drew her sword in Ares' direction.

He turned to look at my mother and let out a sigh, "This doesn't concern you, Xena."

I turned on my heel and ran over to stand behind my mother. I couldn't speak, everything seemed to be reeling in my head, memories from my lifetime, some which were long forgotten by me before this.

Xena repeated her warning, her sword still drawn, "I swear to you, if I ever see you or your lips near my daughter again, I'll find a way to kill you."

Ares chuckled, and gave me a wink. I shuddered instinctively. "Sure, Xena. Whatever you say." He said in a nonchalant voice as he stepped closer to her.

She pressed her sword right up against his chest and growled, "Go."

"This isn't over Xena," he said while smirking, right before disappearing in a bright blue light.

"It never is," Xena mumbled as she watched him go.

**TBC....**


	10. Soulmate Searching

**CHAPTER TEN - SOUL(MATE) SEARCHING**

Xena turned to look at me, and touched my face in worry. "Are you okay?" Here eyes searched mine, wondering what had happened, and possibly if he managed to turn me back into Livia.

I let out a long breath I didn't know I had been holding. "I'm fine," I said. Suddenly I became increasingly aware that my legs were starting to give out from under me. "I just... I think I need to sit down."

I collapsed after the words were spoken, but Mother caught me in her arms. She carried me to my cot and laid me down, putting a hand to my forehead, then my cheek. "Are you sure your okay?" She asked, her voice full of worry.

I closed my eyes for a second and stayed silent. Memories were still rushing through my head. I was remembering my time as a child when I was sent away to study in the Provinces. The chambermaid who used to come in and clean my room... her name was Lydia. For some reason I had a flash of us speaking. It was nothing important, mind you. Just chit chat as she tidied up my room. My first friend, I remembered now.

"Eve?"

I could hear my mother's voice, but it was distant now. I seemed to be in some sort of fog as my life played out in front of my eyes. There was Augustus, standing before me as I rode back into Rome, back from my teaching in the Provinces. He smiled and took my hand, and I remembered the first moment I had the plan to con him into marrying me so I could rule the Empire one day.

I felt the cot move, and I think my Mother got up. I wasn't sure. There was another memory coming, this time of the first time I met Ares. I was in his temple, praying to him. It seems silly now, to pray to him. But I was about to invade a neighboring country, and I wanted his blessing. He came to me, and told me he had been watching me, that I had gained his favor, and that he could see great potential in me.

A different memory now, one that there could be no way I could ever remember, yet I did. I was just a baby, and Mother had me in her arms, and she was talking to me. Telling me that we were going to get through this, and that nothing was ever going to harm me, not even the Gods.

I could hear voices again in the distance, Mother's voice was now joined with Gabrielle's. "I don't know what's wrong with her, she won't move." Mother's voice was heavy with concern and worry, and I wished that I could just tell her that I was okay, but my lips wouldn't move.

"What happened?" I heard Gabrielle ask.

"After Ares left, she just collapsed. Can you get the Amazon Healer?"

The sound of their voices dulled as I slipped into another memory. Me and my troops were marching on the Amazon Nation, and I spotted Varia. I did not know who she was then, but I can recognize her now. I saw her and her sister scouting, and I remembered telling my men to surround the village, as I was sure that they would be forewarned and we needed the slaves and couldn't afford to screw this up. Then it flashed to the battle in almost an instant, and I caught Varia's eyes looking at me in such fascination, awe, and fear.

"She is in a semi conscious state," I heard a voice say through the fog. The Healer, no doubt. "She can probably hear everything we're saying, though can't move or respond. She's dreaming, and until she gets through the dreams to the other side she will not awaken. Watch over her, make sure she is not moved nor touched, otherwise she could be stuck in this state forever."

There was Varia again, when we came to the Amazon Village the first time. Her eyes caught mine, and I could clearly remember now the burning sensation in my stomach I've come to recognize as desire. She looked me up and down, as if deciding what to make of me, and then I caught a small twitch of her lips as they dared to curl up in a small smile. She realized I was okay. How wrong she turned out to be.

It flashed almost instantly to me holding Varia when she cried after realizing that following Ares was going to lead to nothing worthwhile. I wrapped my arms around her, and there wasn't even a sign of hesitation as she wrapped hers around me and held on tightly as she cried on my shoulder. I had never noticed that before.

They kept on like this for quite some time, memories of every kind of relationship I had ever had in my life, but all leading back to Varia. I didn't understand it, was I supposed to learn something from all of this?

Then there was a different flash, much different. Varia was on top of me, and her lips were crushed against mine. My hands were tangled in her hair, and our naked skin rubbed against each other as we let out ragged gasps. My hand shot out to slam against the side of a hut wall as I moaned out Varia's name loudly as her fingers found her way into me....

I sat straight up in the cot I was in, covered in sweat as I let out a large gasp. My breathing was heavy and I looked around the room, trying to figure out where I was. Mother and Gabrielle were out of their chairs that they were sitting in across the other side, and looked at me in concern. Varia was standing near the door, staring at me in a mixture of relief that I was awake but worry as to how I woke up.

I took in as many lung fulls of air as I could manage before trying to speak. No one moved, they just looked at me.

"I..." I started, but couldn't finish. I took another breath and leaned against the side of the hut wall on my bed to steady myself. "I... remember...."

Everyone looked at each other, and then back at me. It was Mother who spoke first, and she tentatively came closer. "You remember... everything?"

My breathing was still heavy, and I tried not to look at Varia. Places were burning with desire that shouldn't be in that moment as the last scene played over in my head. I tried to push it out of my thoughts, I could deal with it later. I nodded, "Everything...."

Mother came over to sit next to me on the bed, and looked at me for a minute before wrapping her arms around me. I held her tightly, finally appreciating how good it feels to be in my mother's arms and to remember her.

When she let me go, she looked me in the eyes as Gabrielle came over to stand by us. "We were worried about you when you fell into that state you were in," she said. "What happened?"

"When Ares kissed me, things started to come rushing back. Small pieces at first, then I got lightheaded and I guess I fell... then bigger chunks started to come back, until I remembered everything." I shuddered, reliving my past was something I didn't enjoy doing that much. Mother took the blanket from my cot and wrapped it around me.

"But what woke you up?" Mother asked me. "You practically jumped out of your own skin."

My face burned red, and I looked down. I had to lie, I couldn't tell them, and especially when Varia was still standing by the door, looking at me.

"I... I remembered..." I tried to think of something fast as I looked up at them, "Being awakened to be the Messenger of Eli."

Gabrielle looked at me skeptically, and I turned my face back down to the floor as my face burned even hotter. She knew, I know she knows. I don't know how she knows, but she always knows.

Mother, however, and Varia seemed to be convinced. Mother took me in a hug and ruffled my hair a little as I giggled, "Just glad to have you back, kiddo."

I nodded and then got the guts to look at Varia. She gave me a small smile and said, "Yeah, glad to have you back." Then she gave Xena a slight nod out of respect to leave us alone, and left the hut.

"Xena," Gabrielle said, turning to Mother. "Do you mind if I talk to Eve alone for a minute?"

Mother looked at her quizzically, but nodded. "Sure, just don't keep her up. She probably needs some rest." She looked back at me and gave me another hug. "Don't ever lose your memory on me like that again," she said with a joking smile.

"I'll try not to, promise," I said, and smiled. Mother got up and left the hut, leaving me and Gabrielle alone. I tried to look everywhere but into her eyes. I knew what she was going to say before it even left her lips.

"Eve, what really woke you up?" She asked as she sat next to me on the cot and held my hand.

I didn't speak, I was too embarrassed to tell her. She's like another mother to me, and these things were not meant to be talked about with your parents.

She looked at me for a long while, "Why won't you tell me?"

"It's embarrassing," I mumbled as I tried to hide my face in the blanket that was wrapped around me

Gabrielle gave a slight chuckle, "Oh, one of ithose/i kinds of memories."

I sighed before taking off the blanket and turning to look at her, "But that's the thing, Gabrielle. It wasn't a memory at all. It has never happened."

Gabrielle's eyebrows knitted in confusement, "But you were in a dream state with nothing but memories of your past, right?"

I nodded and leaned my head against the wall, "That's what's so confusing."

"A prophecy, maybe?"

I shot my head to look at her so fast I cracked my neck, "No, I don't think so. This could never happen."

Gabrielle squeezed my hand and then let go of it as she got up and started pacing around the room. "Let me take a guess at what happened."

I sighed, "Sure."

Still pacing, and obviously thinking, she started, "The memories you had in larger sequences were of a specific genre. Judging by your last... scene, I suppose... they probably had to do with either your sexual relationships or just your relationships in general. Am I right?"

"Relationships in general, I even remembered Mother singing to me as a baby."

Gabrielle nodded as she paced, still lost in her thoughts. "All the memories you had were leading up to that last one, trying to show you something. I can't figure out what it is for you, since I did not experience them myself, but I think you have the general idea, correct?"

I stayed silent for a minute and thought. "I guess they were all the different kinds I had with people. Each one was specifically different."

"And the last," she continued, "Was something you have yet to experience, intimacy with love."

I choked as she said the L word. "What?"

Gabrielle smiled as she stopped pacing to stand over me. "Love, Eve. As Eli's Messenger I would think you would understand the term."

"I understand the term," I shot back, suddenly defensive. "But I don't love Varia!"

There was dead silence as I realized what I let slip, and I pursed my lips together and closed my eyes, wishing that time would reverse itself.

There was a hand on my shoulder, and I opened my eyes. Gabrielle looked at me and said very seriously, "Yes, you do."

"I..."

Gabrielle sat back down next to me and put a hand over my lips to prevent me from speaking and said, "Eve, I've noticed it since you two first met, or should I say, re-met each other. It's as plain as day to me. No, you two are not the most logical match in the world, but you can't plan who your soulmate is. I sure didn't plan for Xena to be mine, nor did I know it that day I met her in Potedia. But it happened, just as this did for you."

I raised an eyebrow, trying to turn the tables on her so I didn't feel so raw and exposed. "So your in love with Mother, then?"

It didn't work. Instead of being caught off guard at the truth and trying to cover it up, she spoke very matter-of-fact like. "Yes," she told me. "And Xena is in love with me. But your mother isn't ready yet, so I wait. As you must do with Varia. Though I have to admit that she's warming to your more quickly then Xena is for me, and I'm slightly envious. I'm going to have to do something to move it a little faster along." She laughed a little.

I shook my head, trying to dismiss it all and trying hard as hell to find a way to prove her wrong. "How do you know that she's my soulmate, and not just another... passing affection?"

"I can see it. But you... you Eve, can _feel_ it, if you open yourself up to it. Close your eyes, and focus on her, tell me what you feel."

I looked at her skeptically but did what I was told. I focused on Varia, and thought of nothing but her. Suddenly I felt a heat that was coming from right outside of the hut.

I gasped and whispered, "She's right outside of here."

Gabrielle smirked, "So is Xena, they are both listening to every word we say."

I felt my chest close up and I didn't think I could be able to breath. Varia heard... everything? I let out my breath, and it was becoming ragged again. I think I was having another panic attack.

"Calm down," Gabrielle said as she put her hand on my shoulder. "I told you I needed to do something to move mine and Xena's relationship a little faster, and this was it. I happened to help you and Varia move yours faster as well. The one thing about the two of them, they can't help their curiosity."

Gabrielle arose and opened the door to the hut, to see Xena and Varia standing there, their eyes wide and standing stiff as boards.

"Time for bed, Xena," Gabrielle said very nonchalantly as she walked out of the hut, taking Mother's hand in her own and dragging her to their own hut.

I was staring out the door at Varia, both of our eyes wide as saucers, neither of us daring to move. This was either going to be the beginning... or the end.

**TBC....**


	11. Meddling Parents

**CHAPTER ELEVEN - MEDDLING PARENTS**

It was Varia who made the first move. She turned on her heel, and ran as fast as she could away from my hut. I just stared after her, not knowing what to do. Should I go after her? That would probably be foolish. Maybe Gabrielle was wrong, maybe we weren't soulmates, maybe I was just in love with her and she wasn't with me. But then again, why would I be able to feel her like I did?

Regardless on if we were soulmates or not, one thing was pretty clear: Varia was not ready to be with me. Her running as fast as she could in the opposite direction from me kind of made that obvious. I could feel my eyes watering, and I clenched my teeth. I refused to cry.

Part of me was angry at Gabrielle, why would she do that to me? Yeah maybe her and Mom will work out fine, but me and Varia clearly were not. She doesn't want to be with me, she doesn't even want to be near me. And why would she? I ruined her life.

A tear fell down my cheek as I got up and closed the door. Slumping back onto my cot, I leaned over and blew out the candle beside me as I wrapped myself in my blanket as I started to cry myself to sleep.

****

Morning came all too quickly. The birds chirped and I put my hands over my ears and hid under my blanket. I wasn't in the mood to be cheery with them today. I took the blanket off as I heard a knock on my door. Sighing, I rose from my bed and went to open it.

Mother and Gabrielle were standing there, holding hands and being all... close. I tried to suppress my annoyance from their obvious happiness as I looked at them blankly, waiting for them to say what they came to say.

"Are you coming to breakfast?" Mother asked me.

"Not hungry," I said, my tone even.

"How did last night go?" Gabrielle asked.

"It didn't GO at all," I stated evenly, trying to show no emotion on my face.

Gabrielle's faced formed into concern and she asked, "Why? What happened?"

"Don't want to talk about it," I said as I pushed past the two of them. "Someone said something about breakfast?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"I thought you weren't hungry," Mother said, cocking an eyebrow at me.

"Changed my mind," I replied as I turned and walked to the Dining Hut.

"Eve," my mother said firmly, making me stop. "Don't be rude, turn around. Me and you both know your not going to go there in your sleep clothes."

I made a face and sighed, before I turned to face the two of them. "What?"

"What happened?" She asked in a softer tone.

I folded my arms across my chest and replied, "She ran, okay? She ran! She ran as far as she could from me without saying a word. Happy?"

"Oh Eve..." Mother said as she advanced towards me, no doubt trying to comfort me.

"It doesn't matter, Mother. I was foolish to think that she could ever return my feelings."

"But she does," Gabrielle said.

"She sure has a funny way of showing it," I said and rolled my eyes.

"She's scared," Mother said in a tone that made me look at her in curiosity. "Much as I was, probably more than I was. But she'll come around, don't worry."

I shook my head in disbelief, "It just seems impossible."

"Then I'll talk to her," Mother said in a wave of determination but Gabrielle put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Xena, don't. I see that look in your eye, and you can't make her see the truth by scaring her or pummeling her."

Mother narrowed her eyes and said evenly, "Alright. Then what do you propose? Because I am not going to stand by and watch my daughter be unhappy because of her... _thick headedness!_."

I hate when they do this, talk about me like I'm not standing right next to them.

"We don't DO anything. Things will work out like it's meant to, just let fate takes its course."

This was all very ridiculous to me. My parents standing there talking about my apparent future relationship and debating on how to put it in motion.

"Just stop... both of you," I said, and they both turned to look at me.

"This is my life," I said, "And what happens with it, happens. I don't need my life to be forced in a particular direction it might not be meant to go. So just... let me live my life, okay? Don't go talking to Varia about it."

They both looked at each other, then back at me. "Fine," they both said in unison.

I looked them both over, "You promise?"

"Promise," they both said.

I looked over Mother skeptically but she gave me an innocent smile. I raised an eyebrow at her, and said, "I'm going to go get dressed, I'll meet you both for breakfast in a little while."

Mother nodded and gave me another one of those innocent smiles of hers. She's up to no good, I can feel it. But they promised not to talk to Varia, and I know they won't go back on it. I turned and retreated back into my hut, closing the door behind me before trying to find my clothes.

****

"Come on, Mavis," Xena said to Gabrielle as she pulled her hand towards their own hut.

"Xena! Where are we going?" Gabrielle gasped out as she was dragged in the other direction then where she was planning on heading.

"We're going to meddle in her life," Xena said with a smile as she opened their hut door and dragged the other woman inside after her.

"You promised you wouldn't!" Gabrielle said with disbelief.

"No," Xena said with a crooked grin, "I promised I wouldn't talk to Varia, and I won't."

"Then what...?" Gabrielle started to ask, then was cut off by Xena calling out.

"Aphrodite!"

Aphrodite appeared in a pink shimmer of light, her hair all done up with curlers. "Xena, I was in the middle of my hair appointment!"

"Xena..." Gabrielle said wearily, but Xena cut her off as she addressed the Goddess of Love.

"Aphrodite, we need a favor."

"Well..." Aphrodite started, obviously not wanting to at first. "Okay, you did restore me to Olympus after all, I guess I owe you one."

"Good," Xena said. "I need something that will make Eve and Varia forget their past history together."

"You mean mess with her memory? Xena she just got it back, I don't think that's such a good idea, what if something goes wrong?" Gabrielle interjected, looking at Aphrodite with apprehensiveness. It wouldn't be the first time one of her spells went wrong.

"Oh ye of little faith!" Aphrodite said with a grin to Gabrielle, then turned to Xena, "But I don't understand, why do you need it?"

"If they don't have their past to hold them back, I think things will progress, and then when they get their memories back of each other they can see that they were meant to be."

"I have just the thing!" Aphrodite exclaimed, and a small blue bottle appeared in her hand. "One drop of this in their drinks, and about a half an hour after they drink it, they will lose all memory of each other. But I'm warning you, Xena. It only lasts for a day. Once the sun comes up tomorrow morning, they will remember everything."

Xena took the bottle out of her hand and looked at it, "That's perfect, a day will be all it takes, I guarantee it."

"Xena..." Gabrielle started. "Eve is going to be SO mad at us when she found out what we did to her."

"But she'll also be thanking us, because we showed her a world where there's nothing holding her back."

Gabrielle looked apprehensive about it, but kept silent.

"Is that all? I need to get back, if these curlers stay in much longer, they're going to fry my beautiful golden hair!"

"Yes, that's it. Thank you, Aphrodite."

"No problem, later!" And with another flash of pink light, she was gone.

"Xena," Gabrielle started, "I really think messing with her memory is a bad idea."

"It's only temporary. Now come on, we need to get to their drinks at breakfast before they do."

**TBC.....**


	12. A ReMeeting

**CHAPTER TWELVE - A RE-MEETING**

Breakfast went by uneventfully. Mother and Gabrielle were the first ones there, of course, Gabrielle doesn't ever come late for a meal. I stayed clear of looking at Varia or even in her direction for that matter, I didn't want our meal to be awkward or anything. I helped clear the dishes from the table, until I was called over by Mother.

"Eve, can I have a word?"

I raised an eyebrow suspiciously, but relented. Following Mother outside the hut, I turned to face her, "Yes?"

She put her arm around me, and led me out towards the forest. "Just thought we could enjoy some quality time together, that's all."

I was suspicious and said slowly, "Alright..."

"Great," she said with a smile. "Let's go for a walk."

Mother sure has been acting strange all this morning, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Maybe it was because her and Gabrielle finally took their relationship to the next step. That had to be it, right? I decided to ask her about it, since we were spending quality time and all.

"So you and Gabrielle seem a lot closer now," I said, in observance.

"Yes," she said, as we walked down the path away from the village. "It's... nice."

Mother was never good at talking about her feelings, so I let it go. That, and I had no desire to know if they ended up consummating their relationship or not. Though I'm sure Mother wouldn't tell me even if they did.

We walked for maybe twenty minutes, filling the time will small chit chat and whatnot. We came to the river and stopped by it, looking out at the scenery. Then I heard voices. Turning around, I saw Gabrielle come into the clearing with Varia. My eyes widened and I turned my mother.

"You promised!"

But before she could reply, I started get very light headed again, and looked over at Varia who seemed to also look very dizzy. My legs collapsed from underneath me, and everything went black.

****

I awoke with a splitting headache, groaning and holding my head, I sat up, only to see an Amazon across the clearing who seemed to be doing the same. What had happened? Shaking my head to clear it, I looked up, only to be staring at the pointed end of a sword. The Amazon that was across from me before was now standing over me, her sword drawn towards me.

"What did you do to me?" She asked, practically growling.

"Me?" I asked in disbelief. "I didn't do anything!"

"Don't play dumb with me, I wake up over here with no memory of how I even got by this river, and you're the only one around, so TALK!" She pointed her sword closer to me, and I backed up.

"I don't remember either! I was just trying to find my mother, Xena. You've heard of her, right?" I was hoping my Mother's reputation would be enough to make her draw back her sword. She looked like the Queen from the village we were staying at, but I couldn't be sure.

"You know Xena?" She asked, suspiciously, but didn't move her sword

"Yes, she's my mother. I'm staying at an Amazon Village not far from here with her and Gabrielle."

The Amazon drew back her sword and sheathed it. "I'm sorry, you must be Eve, right?" She held out her hand to help me up, and I took it as I rose to my feet. There was a heat that shot all through my body, and I guess her's as well because we both let go of each other's hands quickly like we'd be burned.

I cleared my throat and answered her question, "Yes. And you're the Queen?"

"Varia," She introduced herself.

"Nice to finally meet you," I said, giving her a slight nod.

"And you," she replied. She looked out towards the river for a long time before saying, "It's weird... we both have no idea how we got here. Do you..." She stopped for a minute, as if debating on asking me something. "Do you have... pieces... of your memory missing from the last couple of days too? It seems like all I remember is the mundane things, like eating and sleeping."

I tried to think of what I did yesterday, and yet all I could remember was going to bed that night. "Yeah, I do. What do you think caused this?"

"I don't know, but I think we should get back to the village and find out. Hopefully it's nothing, but we can't be too sure."

The two of us walked back to the village, and coming upon the clearing I spotted Xena. "Mother!" I said, and ran over to her.

"Eve!" Mother exclaimed as she came to hug me, "Where have you been?"

"Over by the river. I don't... I don't even know how I got there. The Queen and I, we woke up together, both not remembering a thing." I nodded towards Varia, who had just come to stand next to me.

"Strange," Xena replied. "Well, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. If you don't remember by tomorrow morning, then we'll do something about it. Until then, just don't worry about it. I'm sure it's nothing serious."

Mother was taking this far too... calmly. I looked at Varia, who kind of shrugged at me. She I guess seemed to think the same thing. Mother must know something we don't, but isn't planning on telling us right at this minute. I decided to go along with whatever it was that she was doing and relented, "Alright, I won't worry about it. It was just weird, was all."

"Why don't you two go play?" Mother said to me, referring to me and Varia.

I flushed red, "Mother, I'm not seven."

Xena laughed and gave me a pat on the butt, which made me jump. She walked away, still laughing to herself.

"She's acting strange," Varia said.

"You're telling me," I replied. What was Mother up to?

I turned to look at Varia, and she turned her eyes away from Xena as well to lock with mine. I suddenly felt very awkward, and I didn't know why. "Well... I uh..."

"Yeah, um..." Varia said as well, and took a step back. "I uh, gotta get to the Healer's hut. Some of my sister's were hurt in the last battle, and I want to help take care of them."

"Of course," I said, quickly. "I'll um, I just... go... somewhere... else then?"

Varia nodded quickly and awkwardly, and turned to walk away. But she stopped mid stride and said. "Unless..."

My heart was beating fast, and I wish I could calm it. I didn't know what was going on with my senses all of a sudden, I had never felt like this in my life. I repeated what she said, in a form of a question. "Unless...?"

Varia turned, and looked at me. "Do you want to come with me?" It was such a simple question, but the way Varia posed it made it seem like something was beneath it, weighing it down and making it far more important than it really was.

My mouth was dry, and I tried to swallow, "Sure..." I said in a raspy voice. I cleared my throat before continuing, "I'd love that."

Varia's whole body seemed to relax, and I didn't even realize she was tense before. She smiled at me, "Good, come on."

I followed behind her to the Healer's Hut, with this weird feeling like butterflies in my stomach. I didn't know what was going on, but as strange as it was... I liked it.

**TBC....**


	13. The Bet

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN - THE BET**

I entered the hut behind Varia, and looked around. There was maybe a dozen Amazons lying there, some with fatal wounds. Varia knelt down beside one of them, who seemed to be sleeping. She had a wound from a sword on her stomach, but it had been stitched up. She was sweating a great deal however, and she had red splotches on her cheeks. She looked like she had a fever, so I crossed the hut to get a bowl of cold water and a rag, and came back over to the woman to dab her face with it.

Varia was holding the woman's hand, they seemed very close. She looked at me as I wiped her forehead and said, "Thank you."

I nodded and gave her a small smile.

Varia turned back to look at the woman, and rubbed her hand over the other womans. "Elaris is one of my best friends... I don't know what I would do if she doesn't pull out of this feverish sleep."

"She will," I said, and she looked at me. "Just give her all the love you can, and she will pull out of this."

"Love doesn't cure sickness, Eve."

I smiled a little as I continued to wipe Elaris' forehead with the rag. "Yes, it can. Eli has cured the sick and the suffering with his love."

"I'm no Eli," Varia said.

"You don't have to be, Varia. Love is enough. She will pull through this, I can feel it."

There was silence between us for a moment, until Varia said, "Let me," and went for the rag in my hand. She covered her hand with my own to take it, and both of us stopped moving as heat radiated through our body. The butterflies were back and I closed my eyes and took a breath to try and calm them When I opened my eyes she was looking at me, and our eyes locked. There was this kind of tingly feeling where our skin met, and she squeezed my hand a little underneath hers before taking the rag from me.

I looked down awkwardly before standing up. "I'm going to go see how the other patients are."

We were both in the hut until lunch was served. We adjourned to the dining hut, and Varia took her place at the head of the table. Gabrielle and Xena sat to one side of her, and I was going to take a place next to my Mother when Varia nodded her head to me to sit on her other side. I smiled, and took my seat.

Mother got up, smirking, and came to sit at my left instead of being next to Gabrielle. When she sat down and our lunch was being served, she said, "Looks like you and the Queen are getting along quite well."

I looked at her suspiciously before looking to see that Varia was deep in conversation with Gabrielle, "Why do I get the feeling you know something your not telling me?"

She gave me an innocent look and replied, "I don't know, I was just asking a question."

I narrowed my eyes but replied, "Yes, we are getting along. She's...." But I couldn't think of just one word to describe Varia, so I stopped.

"She's what?" Mother asked me.

"She's.. a lot of things, I don't know."

Mother pressed on, "A lot of good things?"

"Yes, Mother," I said exasperated. "A lot of good things."

"I knew you two would get along," she said with a smirk before picking up her roasted chicken leg and biting into it.

I looked her over in realization, "Oh no... you're not trying to set me up, are you?"

Xena laughed a little, "I don't have to, you seem to do it very well on your own."

I was about to retort when Varia turned to me, putting her hand over mine to get my attention. I turned to her and she asked, "Eve, after lunch would you like to accompany me while I do some scouting?"

I knitted my eyebrows in confusement, "The Queen scouts?"

Varia laughed a little, "I don't have to, no, but I enjoy doing it. I like the time I get alone."

I tilted my head a little, "But you wouldn't be alone if you were with me."

She smiled a little, and the way she did it made me blush a little, "I know."

****

"Ten dinars," Xena said to Gabrielle after lunch as they watched Eve and Varia walk away down the path.

"Ten dinars what?" Gabrielle asked.

"Ten dinars that it's Eve that makes the first move, not Varia."

Gabrielle laughed, "Oh your on. Prepare to lose your money, Warrior Princess. I talked to Varia, she's set on wanting Eve for herself, and she's much bolder than Eve is." She paused for a minute before adding, "It's a little weird, hearing Varia talk like that."

Xena shook her head, "Remember who Eve came from, Gabrielle. It'll be her who does it."

Gabrielle scoffed and said sarcastically, "Like you did?"

Xena was silent for a minute, and narrowed her eyes at her friend. She sighed as she realized that maybe Gabrielle was right and said, "Anyway we could take that bet off then?"

Gabrielle laughed, "Yeah, right."

****

Varia and I walked up the path to the hill on the far side of the village. We climbed it in silence until we reached the top. We stood there, the light breeze flowing through our dark hair as we both looked out at the scenery. You could see the main path that led to the village there, so it would be easy to see any on coming opponents.

"I love coming up here," Varia said as she looked out at the trees and the river that was behind it. "Its quiet, and peaceful."

"Yeah, it is," I agreed.

Varia turned to me, and took my hand. My heart started to beat faster as she sat down on the cool grass, and pulled me to sit down next to her. We were looking at each other for a long time in silence, before she touched my face and said, "You're very beautiful, you know."

I blushed and looked down and mumbled, "Thank you." I looked up at her and she smiled at me.

"I can't believe I never talked to you before today, or at least, I don't remember doing so."

My mouth was dry, and I tried to swallow. I've been attracted to people before, both men and women alike, but I don't ever remember feeling like this. So vulnerable.

"Yeah... me either," I said quietly.

Varia's hand was still on my cheek, and her thumb stroked it softly. "What are you thinking about?" She asked me.

"I..." I looked at her, not wanting to tell her.

"Tell me," she said softly with a smile.

"I just... I've never felt this way around someone before. It's strange. I'm used to conquering people, not feeling like a vulnerable child when I'm around them." I looked down, ashamed.

Varia put her hand under my chin to tilt it up to look at her, "I might be little bolder than you, but that doesn't mean what I feel for you doesn't scare me. I've had lovers before, but I've never felt this way for anyone before, and not this fast."

I looked at her, my eyes wide. "Why do you think this is happening?"

Varia laughed a little, "Fate? Who knows? I just know that it is. I wish I could understand it, but that doesn't mean I need to know why to go forward with it."

Varia moved her head closer to me after she spoke those words, and my breath caught in my chest. My heart was pounding so hard I'm sure she could hear it. Her lips were a breath away from mine when she stopped, seeing if I was okay with it. I squeezed the hand I held of hers to let her know I wanted it, and her lips came crashing into mine, making me involuntarily gasp.

Somewhere behind the trees, Xena was grudgingly slapping ten dinars into Gabrielle's outstretched hand.

**TBC....**


	14. Interruptions

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN - INTERRUPTIONS**

My hands tangled in Varia's dark hair as her tongue claimed mine as her own. My breathing was ragged, and her's was too. The feeling of her kissing me was so intense, more intense than anything I had ever felt in my entire life. Her lips were so soft against mine, and my teeth grazed them softly, making her gasp quietly. Her hand that cupped my face started to roam lower, over my neck and down across my back.

Then it was on my chest and she was pushing me softly down towards the ground. I relented, and pulled her roughly on top of me. Her legs straddled my stomach and she pulled back for a minute, giving us both a chance to take a breath. We looked at each other for a moment, both of our chests heavy with desire. I grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled her back down towards me, our lips connecting again.

It was like a raging fire was consuming us both, and we had totally forgot that we were on a hill, that was clearly visible by the entire Amazon village. Varia took my hands off of her and pinned them above my head, as her lips lowered to find the nape of my neck. She bit it, making me cry out her name, "Varia!"

I fought to get my hands free. I needed to touch her, now. I needed to feel every inch of her skin against my body. I managed to get one of them free, and used it to get my other one out of her grasp. I pushed her to a sitting position and I grabbed a hold of her shirt, ripping it clean off of her body in one movement. Her breasts fell free, and they were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life. I cupped them roughly as she took my face in her hands to kiss me again passionately.

We were both panting, and we started to grind against each other softly. She grabbed my dark curls and used them to move my head to the side to expose my neck. Grinning at me, she came down and bit my neck and I gasped, "Oh my God! Please!"

"Yes, please Varia," said a male voice from behind me, heavy with amusement.

We both jumped at the sound of the voice, and I turned to look at who it was.

"Ares!"

He chuckled, "Oh no, please, don't stop on my behalf."

Varia covered herself with her shirt, as I rose, completely out of breath, but surging with rage from being interrupted. "You raging PERVERT!" I screamed as I came at him and pushed him backwards a couple steps.

He laughed, "Hey, I'm not the only audience you had, don't blame me because you guys decided to get it on in the middle of everything."

"What?" I asked, not understanding.

He pointed down the hill to the Amazon village, "See for yourself."

I turned and looked, and so did Varia. Many Amazons were standing there, looking at both of us with their mouths open. I blushed crimson. "Oh my God..."

Ares laughed as he disappeared, and I turned to Varia. "I am so sorry..."

She gave me and little laugh, and waved her free hand that wasn't holding her shirt up in dismissal. "It's not your fault, I should have remembered that this hill wasn't private. I just got caught up in the moment I guess."

I laughed a little now too, feeling a little better. "Yeah, I guess I did too."

She smiled at me, and offered me her hand. I took it and she said, "Come on, lets go 'scout' somewhere else."

I grinned and we took off running down the other side of the hill, near the river bank. When we got near it, all of a sudden I was pushed into a tree, and Varia's body was pressed up against me. "Where were we?" She asked, grinning. I licked my bottom lip in anticipation before hers were against them again.

My arms came up to wrap around her neck and pull her closer to me, not that there was much room that needed to be filled to begin with. Her bare breasts were up against my shirt, and I needed to feel them against my own. I pushed Varia back for a minute to take off my shirt, and when I did and my breasts fell free, Varia stopped dead in her tracks and just stared at them.

I smirked, and grabbed her hand to pull her back towards me. Our breasts rubbed together, and both of our nipples got rock hard almost instantly. Varia's hands roamed up my bare stomach, leaving goose bumps in their wake. I gasped as her hand found my breast and her thumb brushed lightly over my nipple. We just stood there, facing each other and looking into each others eyes as out labored breathing hit each other's lips. Varia pinched my nipple, and I moaned, closing my eyes and leaning my head back against the tree.

Varia laughed seductively and bent her head down to take one of my nipples in her mouth. I cried out from the sensation and grabbed a fistful of her hair, keeping her in place. Varia's tongue flicked at my nipple, and I groaned as I felt myself grow wet.

"Varia please..." I gasped out, my desire burning in the pit of my stomach so strongly I thought I would burst. "Take me, now...."

I could feel Varia's lips curl into a smile around my nipple, and her head moved lower, her tongue tracing the way down to the hem of my skirt. She knelt on the ground before me, and looked up at me one last time.

"Do it," I gasped out.

Varia ripped my skirt off of me, exposing my naked form to her eyes. My chest was pounding, and I felt so raw and exposed under her gaze. But in a way it made me feel powerful, the lust in her eyes and her on her knees in front of me made me feel almost dominant.

"Taste me," I commanded through ragged breaths.

Varia needed no other invitation. She lifted my leg above my head, and I thanked Eli right now that I was so limber. I could see my own juices glinting in the sunlight for one fleeting moment before Varia's mouth was on me.

I moaned Varia's name loudly and my hand reached up to grab the tree branch above my head to steady myself. Her tongue flicked against my clit, and I panted and dug my other hand deeper into her hair, my nails probably piercing her scalp. But I didn't care, all I cared about was that Varia stayed down there, if not I think I would probably die.

Varia's teeth grazed my clit and I cried out again, and a thin sheen of sweat began to form on my body. My eyes were closed, and all I could think was that this must be Heaven. I cried out again as her tongue flicked back against my clit, and I could feel my orgasm building in the pit of my stomach.

"Oh God... please don't stop..."

I doubted Varia had any intention to, but I just had to say it. I had to make sure that she would take me all the way, otherwise I was sure I'd be driven insane by unquenchable lust for her.

Then it happened. I bent my head back and it slammed against the tree, but I couldn't feel it. I screamed loudly, as my essence poured from my body like honey. Suddenly I was on the ground, and I didn't know how I got there. I must have collapsed, but Varia caught me in her arms as I breathed heavily as I came down from my high.

Varia's lips were against mine again, and I kissed her back hungrily, tasting myself on her lips. When we pulled apart, both of us were breathing heavily. "Get up," I ordered her.

Varia stood, and I rose too, though it took a minute. I looked at her and said, "Strip."

Varia smirked, she seemed to like the change of dominance. She undid her belt and threw it to the side. Then slowly, almost painfully slow, she slid her skirt off of her body until she stood there in all her glory before my eyes. I got a naughty little look in my eyes and advanced on her, then pushed her into the river.

She came up sputtering and I laughed as I waded into the water myself. The water was barely below our breast line, and I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her again. The heat from our passion and the coolness of the river collided into each other, making for an interesting sensation. My hands roamed her body under the water as we kissed, and I brought it above just to cup her own breast in my hand. She gasped under my touch and I smiled against her lips as I played with her nipple.

"Tell me you want me," I said against her lips.

"I want you, Eve," she whispered.

My grin broadened and my hand went back under the water, to find it's way between her legs. She gasped and moaned as my fingers found her clit, and I rubbed against it firmly. Varia moaned loudly and her arms wrapped around me and she dug her nails into my back. I bit my lip to refrain from crying out and rubbed her clit harder.

Varia was gasping obscenities and I could already tell she was close. It felt like we were building up to being together forever, and not just since this morning. And then something bad happened.

"Varia!" I heard a voice call from the forest.

I put my hand over Varia's mouth to keep her from making a sound, but pressed down on her clit even harder. Varia twitched underneath me and I could feel her panting against my hand. Her eyes were shut tightly and then she shuddered as she came.

"Oh my Gods!" Came pouring out of her lips, and I realized she had ripped my hand away at the last moment. And then I realized, that she wasn't the only one to say that.

I looked over and saw Gabrielle standing there, a look of shock on her face from what she had just interrupted. She clapped her hand over her eyes, and I blushed red and sunk under the water, wanting to disappear.

When I came up, Varia had composed herself, and asked Gabrielle, "You were looking for me?"

"I... uh..." Gabrielle sputtered as she kept her hand over her eyes. "We need you in a meeting before dinner."

"Okay," Varia said as she rose out of the water, "I'm coming."

As Gabrielle hurried away, I too rose out of the water and giggled, "You already did."

**TBC.....**


	15. Consummation

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN - CONSUMMATION**

Dinner was awkward, very awkward. Everyone kept staring at me and Varia like they couldn't believe what was going on between us. What was worse was that Mother kept looking at me with this stupid little smirk on her face, and I kept blushing because I was sure that Gabrielle told her what had happened.

I was glad when it was over, and I could get out of there. I stood outside the hut, thankful for the cool night air outside. I felt hands on my hips, and I turned around instinctively. Varia stood there, smiling at me.

"You startled me," I said.

"Sorry," she replied, smirking. We didn't say anything for a moment, then she touched my face and asked, "Stay the night with me?"

My lips curved into a smile and I asked, "Is that what the Queen wishes?"

Varia gave a small laugh and said, "Yes, the Queen wishes that very much."

I shrugged in mock innocence, "Then I guess I have no choice, do I?" I giggled as she picked me up in her arms and carried me to the threshold of her hut.

I gasped as we entered it. It was dimly lit by small little tea candles... everywhere. She put me down and I stepped in and looked around, and then my eyes fell on the bed which was covered in rose petals. "Oh Varia..." I said in half a whisper.

"Do you like it?" Varia asked, unsure of herself.

I turned and smiled at her, "I love it.... I can't believe you did all this."

Varia shrugged a little awkwardly and said, "I kinda can't believe I did all this either."

I let out a small giggle and took Varia's hand into my own and stepped towards her. We stood facing each other not more than a hand's width away, and I studied Varia's features under the soft glow of the candlelight. "It's perfect," I whispered, before leaning down to kiss her softly.

She kissed me back slowly, softly, something I didn't know she had in her. Her other hand came up to trace my jaw line, and my hand came up to wrap around her waist. We just stood there and kissed each other softly for a long time, waiting for the heat that was building slowly inside of each of us.

Varia's hands came up slowly to untie the laces the bound my shirt together. When it dropped from my body, she stepped back and undid her own top, while I got myself out of my skirt. After a moment, we both stood in front of each other naked.

Varia smiled softly and held out her hand to me, and I took it before she led me over to her cot. Her cot was double the size of my own, and she laid me down over the rose petals and got on top of me, spreading her naked form across my own. I gasped softly from the connection of our skin, and bit my lower lip.

There was no need to say any words, and we both knew it. Varia kissed me again, and I moaned softly into her mouth as I brought my hands up to tangle in her chestnut locks. She ran her nails over my skin, making me shiver beneath her as she took my bottom lip between her own and sucked on it lightly. My breathing was starting to get heavier, and the feeling in the pit of my stomach was growing more each passing minute.

I held her tighter against me as her lips found a way to my neck, kissing it and suckling it softly. "Mmm..." I moaned, barely above a whisper. "That feels so good..."

Her tongue made her way up my neck to trace my ear, and I shivered from the feeling as I roamed my hands further south to slide them over the curve of her backside, making her moan low into my ear.

Varia's lips were now kissing their way down through my breasts and down my stomach, and my eyes closed instantly, just wanting to feel every moment of it. She licked above my hairline, and a moan escaped my lips with her name attached, "Varia..."

But instead of her lips being on me again, it was her hand, and I gasped and moaned beneath her touch, and instinctively spread my legs as wide as I could possibly manage. Varia's fingers teased my clit softly and I bit my lip and arched my back to press myself against her hand harder. But then her fingers went lower, and got soaked with my essence instantly before she slide two of them inside me, making me cry out, "Oh God! Yes!"

I rocked my hips in time with the movement of her fingers, and Varia laid herself down next to me so she should see my face while she pleasured me. She slipped another finger inside of me and I moaned loudly, my hands clutching at the sheets on the cot. I gasped as she hit the spot inside of me and buried my face in her neck and wrapped one of my arms around her to keep her close to me.

"Varia... Please..." I gasped out against her neck. "I need to be yours..."

"You are..." she whispered in my ear, and I cried out against her skin as she hit the spot again, and then again until I was shaking beneath her, begging her for my release. "Forever," she added. Then I came in a wave of ecstacy, crying out her name over and over.

We both lay there for a moment, panting. When I opened her eyes to look at her, she was smiling and tracing my face with the tips of her fingers.

"Varia..." I said, emotion over taking my good sense.

"Yes?" She asked me.

I touched her cheek with my hand and said the words I have never said and meant to anyone in my life until her, "I love you."

There was shock on Varia's face for a minute, but then she smiled and kissed me lightly, "I love you too, Eve. Though I'm sure only the Gods themselves know how this is possible so quickly."

I smiled and kissed her again, rolling her over so that she was beneath me, and we fell into each other again. I don't know how long it was until we fell asleep, or even when we did for that matter. All I know is that I had the most incredible day and night of my life.

I woke up at dawn the next morning, and rolled over to look out the window, when all of a sudden I saw Varia lying next to me, completely nude. I sat up with a jerk, waking her up in the process. I looked down at myself, only to be greeted by my own naked form. I looked from myself to her in shock, and then realized she was doing the same. Both of us had no idea how we had gotten here, or what had happened.

And then the memories of yesterday came rushing back, and I held my head in my hands to keep from passing out at the intensity of it. Meeting Varia for what I thought was the first time... kissing her on the hilltop... Our playtime near the riverbank... and last night... here... in this hut... and God... what we isaid/i to each other...

I jumped out of the bed, and gathered my clothes quickly. Varia let go of her own head, and looked at me with disbelief. And then something else hit me... Mother's reaction to the whole thing. The smirks, the questions...

"MOTHER!" I screamed, as I realized she was the one who was behind this. She had to be. Varia jumped a little at the sound of my voice, and I looked back at her.

"I'm so sorry...." I said to her, before running out of the hut, hearing her call my name behind me, but needing to confront my mother before I even could face the possibility of confronting Varia.

I slammed open their hut door, waking Mother and Gabrielle up with a start. "EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" I screamed to her.

"Uh oh..." Gabrielle said, and looked at Xena.

"Yeah, uh oh is RIGHT!"

**TBC....**


	16. Curruption

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN - CORRUPTION**

Of course Mother decided to act innocent, I don't know why she thinks she can get away with it. "What's wrong?" She asked me.

"Don't play dumb with me, Mother! I woke up today completely naked in Varia's bed, EXPLAIN TO ME WHY!"

"Wow, you two just went at it all day like rabbits, didn't you?" Mother said as she sat up and started to put on her armor.

I was too angry to be embarrassed by her question, "Do you realize what you have DONE?!" I yelled.

Mother was acting very nonchalant about this whole ordeal, and it angered me even more. "Seems to me, the two of you got what you wanted, isn't it?"

"So what? You somehow managed to put a spell on each of us so that we could... mate?!"

Mother laughed a little at that, "Eve, two females cannot 'mate' with each other."

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" I exploded.

"And no," she continued calmly as she sheathed her sword. "I put a spell on each of you so that you would forget the memory you had of each other. The rest was your doing. If you weren't meant to be, than that wouldn't have happened, now, would it?" She raised her eyebrow at me.

"Do you realize she's going to think that I was the one that did this?!" I exploded, and something in my chest constricted and I choked a little, "She knew I wanted her, Mother! And now she's going to think I did that so that I could be with her! She's going to blame me!"

An angry tear rolled down my cheek, and Mother reached out her hand to wipe it but I slapped it away. She sighed and said, "I'll talk to her, tell her it was me, if you wish."

"No," I said, choking back my tears. "No, you've done enough. Just stay out of my life, please."

I ran from the hut, and away from the village. I just kept running, though I had no idea where I was going to go. I just needed to get as far away from there as possible right now. I collapsed on the ground somewhere in the middle of the woods, and just cried. It was worse... so much worse now. To know what it would be between us if not for our past, if not for what I did in the past. It was like a cruel taste of perfection, and then to have it ripped out from under me like that...

"Crying is for the weak," I heard, and I turned to look at Ares, who came walking over to me.

"Go away..." I said.

Ares knelt down beside me, and touched my face. I didn't move away from his touch, I didn't have the effort. "What do you want?" I whispered.

"To comfort you," he said.

"Yeah right," I scoffed through my tears.

He wiped one off of my face and said, "If she doesn't want you, then it's her loss."

I looked up at him, confused on why he was being so nice. I was vulnerable, I knew it. My perfect life was just taken from me, and I felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest. I just needed to feel again, and I knew that feeling this way was a bad thing to be feeling around him, but yet I couldn't make myself rise to my feet and leave.

"Come back to me, Eve," he said to me. His use of my real name made me warm up to him more, and even though a million little warning bells were going off in my head, I ignored them.

"To be Livia again for you?" I asked, barely above a whisper.

"No," he said, as he traced my jaw line. "To be Eve."

I knew he was lying to me, using everything I needed to hear to break down my walls, but I didn't care. I took his face in my hands, and I kissed him.

****

Varia was sitting by her friend Elaris' cot in the Healer's hut, and held her hand as she talked to her. She just needed to tell someone what had happened, even if maybe her friend couldn't hear her.

"It was so... perfect. In every way it was the most perfect thing I had ever experienced. But it was all a lie, just a veil to cover the truth. And now that we did those things... said those words... I don't know what's to come. I don't know where to go from here, or if I should just walk away."

"If you walk away... you're more of a fool than I thought."

Varia looked up to see her friends eyes open and smiled as she brought her into a hug, "You're awake!"

"Hearing your sob story forced me out of it," Elaris joked quietly.

"Nevermind that," Varia said. "I'm just glad your awake."

"Oh don't nevermind that to me," Elaris said. "I know the only reason you told me was because you thought I was asleep. Your afraid of my real opinion."

"I'm not afraid of it!" Varia protested.

"Varia, your in love with her. We've all seen it since Eve stepped foot in this camp. No matter how hard you try to cover it up with hatred, it shines through. So don't be an idiot."

"I'm not..."

"You are. Your sitting here with me when you should be out there, trying to find her."

"I..."

"Just go," Elaris said.

"But you..."

"I'll be fine," she said. "Now get going, otherwise once I'm better I'm going to kick your ass for not listening to me." Elaris smiled a little, and Varia nodded.

"Alright, but if you're wrong, it'll be me kicking your ass."

Elaris laughed, "I'm never wrong."

****

Ares slipped himself inside me, and I gasped out as I grabbed onto his back, digging my nails into his skin. I put my leg up over his shoulder, so to give him more room to fill me inside. I moaned loudly and put my head back as he panted against me.

I could feel something inside of me start to change, but I didn't care. "Fuck me harder!" I screamed, and obscenity I had never used since I became Eve. I screamed as he pushed into me, a loud, primal scream that was similar to my war cry. I was slipping away, and I knew it. He was turning me back into Livia, but yet I couldn't make him stop.

Ares was slamming me up against the tree he had me pressed against, and I was sure that the bark was scratching up my skin, but I didn't care. "HARDER!" I demanded, and bent down to bite his neck hard.

"Oh I've missed you, Livia," Ares panted out as he slammed me harder up against the tree.

"Shut up and fuck me!"

I grabbed a fistful of his hair and screamed loudly when I felt him release inside of me, making me release as well, and I could feel my walls contract around him, pulling him deeper inside of me.

Little did I know, that Varia was standing not far away, watching us behind a tree, tears falling from her eyes.

**TBC.....**


	17. A Parting Gift From The God of War

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN - A PARTING GIFT FROM THE GOD OF WAR**

I walked back into the Amazon camp, to be greeted by the angry face of Varia. "What?" I asked her indignantly as she stared me down.

"You little SLUT!" she screamed at me, pushing me backwards and onto the ground.

Anger crossed my face and I got up from the ground and growled, "You really don't want to be doing that, Varia."

"Or what? What is the Messenger of Peace going to do to me?" She taunted, angry tears staining her face,

I laughed, "The Messenger of Peace will do nothing, but the Bitch of Rome will do this." I raised my hand and punched her clean across the face.

Varia got knocked back, shocked that I would hit her. She screamed and came at me, and we fought hand to hand for awhile, as we gained a lot of onlookers. She turned around and backhanded me across the face, so I stuck out my leg and tripped her, making her fall to the ground.

"EVE!" I heard, before I was grabbed from behind from my Mother, and Varia by Gabrielle. I struggled against her, but even my Mother's strength was too much for me.

Varia spit on the ground beneath me, and rage boiled inside of me. "You're disgusting!" She screamed at me. "The minute you leave me you run to go lay with ARES?!"

"Jealous?" I said, laughing, but Mother turned me around to face her.

"WHAT?!" She asked, in disbelief.

"It's none of your business, Mother," I said, as I shook myself from her grip.

"No, that's where your wrong, Eve. This IS my business. What on earth made you...?"

But she stopped in mid sentence as I felt my stomach begin to twist inside of its self. I knelt over and vomited on the ground beneath me, coughing.

"Oh my Gods..." Mother said, as she looked at me.

"Dinner last night must not have agreed with me," I said as I stood up, wiping my mouth.

"Xena..." Gabrielle said in disbelief as she pointed to my stomach. "Look."

I looked down at my own stomach, it seemed a little bigger, I had to admit. "So what? I'm just bloated."

"He impregnated you, he made sure of that," Mother said in disbelief as she looked at me.

I laughed a little, "What? You're crazy. I'm not pregnant, and even if I was, it wouldn't effect me this fast."

"A child from a God grows at an unnatural pace," Gabrielle said softly, "I should know."

"You two are INSANE!" I yelled, looking back and forth between them.

"Think about it, Eve. Why do you think he would come to you while you were in your most vulnerable state? Why would he LIE with you like that?"

"Why do you CARE?!" I screamed, "I told you stay out of my life, and I meant it!"

"Eve..."

"I don't have to stay here to listen to this. ARES!" I screamed.

Ares appeared beside me, and Xena drew her sword at him. "Ares I warned you..."

He laughed, and stood behind me, "Careful Xena, wouldn't want you to hurt your precious daughter... or my heir, your igrandchild./i"

Xena just growled at him, and he continued mockingly, "Regret restoring my Godhood yet?" He touched my shoulder and said, "Come Livia, let's go." Before having us both disappear in a blast of blue light.

****

"He would have taken her to Olympus," Xena said to Gabrielle, as she sheathed her sword. "We need to go after her, we can't leave that child there with Ares."

"Have fun with that," Varia said, before she walked away, only to be turned by a hand on her shoulder.

"And where do you think you're going?" Xena asked her in a testy tone.

"You don't actually expect me to go up there and _save_ her, do you? Not after what she did!"

"Varia," Xena said calmly. "Think about it, did she act the way Eve would act right now? Do you honestly think that EVE would lie with Ares? He's found some way to turn her back into Livia, which means that you are our only hope of getting her back."

"Why me?" Varia asked incredibly.

"Because your in love with her," Gabrielle said, coming up next to Varia. "And what's more, she's in love with you."

"_Livia_ is not in love with me."

"Livia is the same person as Eve, underneath. They might have very different personalities and a way to go about things, but underneath they are_ the same person! _Just because she's Livia now, doesn't mean that it doesn't make you her true soulmate."

"But... I _saw_ it..." Varia said, sickness bubbling in the pit of her stomach.

"And was it the same as when she lay with you?" Xena asked her. Varia didn't answer. "Well, was it?"

"No," Varia said, looking away, trying to not remember what she saw but seeing it in her mind's eye anyway. "It was violent..."

"Exactly," Xena said. "So who do you think she really wants... needs even?"

Varia was silent for a moment, then said finally. "Fine, I'll come."

"Alright," Xena said, facing Gabrielle now. "We don't have much time. Less than half a day maybe, before she gives birth. We need Aphrodite to get us there, do you think you can convince her?"

"I'll try," Gabrielle said. Then called out, "Aphrodite!"

"Boy, aren't you two the most neediest mortals on the planet," Aphrodite said as she appeared next to Gabrielle. She sighed exasperatedly but smiled, "What do you need now?"

"Another favor," Gabrielle replied. "Please."

"I don't know," Aphrodite said wearily. "If I keep doing you favors I might end up known as a helper to mortals."

"Do it for me, as a friend, please?" Gabrielle asked.

Aphrodite rolled her eyes playfully but relented, "Alright... shoot."

"We need to get to Olympus," Xena said.

"Olympus?" Aphrodite asked confused, "Why?"

"Ares took Eve there," Xena said. "I need to get her back."

Aphrodite still looked confused but relented, "Alright, all aboard."

Xena, Gabrielle, and Varia took a hold of Aphrodite, and in an instant they were gone, and on Mt. Olympus.

**TBC....**


	18. Awakening

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN - AWAKENING**

They were in the middle of the grand hall on Mt. Olympus, a place that once was filled with many Gods, but now was only home to two of them. Aphrodite let them go, but before leaving turned to ask, "By the way, how did that potion go? Did it work?"

Xena and Gabrielle looked at Varia, and she looked down and whispered, "Yeah... it worked."

"What did I tell you?" Aphrodite said with a gleeful smile, then looked at Gabrielle. "And you doubted me!"

"Wouldn't be the first time one of your spells went wrong," Gabrielle said with a teasing grin.

Aphrodite waved her hand in dismissal, and replied, "Well, can't win them all can you?" She looked at the three of them, "Call me when you need to be brought back down to Earth."

"We will, thank you," Xena said, giving her a small nod.

When Aphrodite disappeared, Xena turned to Varia and said, "Ares will most likely not be with Eve. Nurturing was never his thing, and I doubt she's pleasant as a pregnant woman. You need to get to her, we'll get to Ares."

Varia nodded, and the three of them walked off in opposite directions, trying to halt a disaster in the making.

****

This sucked. This sucked horribly. I was three time's as big as I was when I was in the Amazon Village, and I was starting to cramp. My feet were swollen, and I wish I could just get up and walk around but I couldn't really move off the bed I was lying in.

There was a child growing inside me at an alarming rate, and I wish I could just cut it out of me to get out of this discomfort I was in. I knew if I did though, Ares was more than likely to kill me for destroying his heir, so I just lay there, staring at the ceiling and hoping this wouldn't last much longer.

"Oh my Gods," I heard, nothing more than a mere whisper. I turned my head to look at who had come in, and saw Varia standing there, staring at my very pregnant form.

"You're huge..." she said, in disbelief.

I snarled. "Well you're not so hot yourself," I retorted, though I knew that was a lie. I winced in pain as another cramp hit my side.

"Are you okay?" She asked me.

"Don't see why you care," I gasped out, through the pain.

Varia crossed the room to come to my bedside, and sat down beside me. "Go away," I said.

"I can't."

"Why, are you physically unable? Because you seemed to come over here quite fine," I said.

"No, that's not it."

"Then why?" I sneered.

"Because..." she started, but didn't finish.

"Because what? Spit it out!" I said.

She looked me in the eyes and said, "Because I love you, Eve. I love you more than anything in the entire world."

I rolled my eyes and snorted, "Yeah, right."

She took my hand, but I wrenched it away. She looked at me hurt, "I do."

"Even though I killed your precious sister?" I said, harshly.

Pain flickered across her face and she whispered, "Yes, even though you killed Tura."

"Then you're a fool," I spat at her.

"Maybe I am," Varia said. "But I can't help it, and neither can you."

"Please," I said and rolled my eyes, "Don't tell me you've convinced yourself that I'm in love with you too."

"I don't have to," Varia replied. "You just are."

"I'm not..." I started, but she cut me off.

"Your not? Then why did you tell me so? Do you remember, after we made love?"

"I.. I-It was a lie," I stammered, remembering that night and how I felt.

"You're a pretty good liar then," she said, unconvinced by my protests.

"I know," I said lamely. I let out a growl of frustration, "Why are you here?"

"I'm taking you back home."

"Good luck with that one," I said, snorting.

"Eve..."

"My name is Livia!" I said.

"Eve.." she repeated, as she drew closer to me.

"Livia!"

"Eve," she said again, as her face got closer to mine.

My breath was catching in my chest and I whispered half heatedly, "Livia..." Before she brought her lips down to mine, parting them with her own. I gasped out at the feeling, and wrapped my arms around her neck, drawing her closer to me. I moaned into her mouth as the feeling of her intoxicated me, and then I felt this weird feeling like my brain was turning around inside of my head, and when we broke apart I said quietly. "Eve...."

Varia smiled at me, and I started to cry. "Oh Varia.. I am so sorry..."

"Shh," she said, putting her finger to my lips, "It's okay. Everything's going to be okay."

Mother and Gabrielle came through the door then, and stopped dead when they looked at me. "She's back," Varia said to them.

Xena shook her head to clear it, then addressed us both. "Ares is no where to be found."

"He went to gather his army," I said. "Just in case you planned a rescue mission. He's advancing it on the Amazon Village as we speak."

"Then it's time to go," Mother said, and called for Aphrodite.

Aphrodite appeared and looked me over, "You didn't tell me she was knocked up! This is going to be a heavy load on my back!" She said exasperated.

"Aphrodite we don't have time, please bring us back." Gabrielle said.

"Alright, alright," she said as she rolled her eyes. "And off we go again!"

I found myself in the clearing of the Amazon Village in an instant, but cried out once we got there from my stomach growing larger, and a contraction pain. My knees buckled underneath me, but my mother caught me in her arms.

Xena called out to Varia, "Get her to your hut, now! And stay with her!"

"But..." Varia protested, obviously needing to plan a defense for her tribe.

"Just do as I say! I'll take care of things here," Xena said. "Now GO!"

Just as Mother yelled that out to Varia, there was the steady sound of hooves coming towards us. Ares's army was advancing, and they would be here any moment.

**TBC....**


	19. Birth In A Battlefield

**CHAPTER NINETEEN - BIRTH IN A BATTLEFIELD**

I moaned loudly in pain as Varia took me in her arms and ran with me towards her hut. I could hear the clashing sound of metal against metal behind me, and looked back to see my mother fighting a couple of Ares' soldiers.

Varia ran inside and closed the door behind us, and propped me up on the bed. I screamed in pain as another contraction hit me, and Varia rushed to lift up my skirt to see how dilated I was.

"It'll be any moment," she said to me.

"I know!" I gasped out, "I can feel it... Ahhhh!" I leaned my head back against the pillow and screamed loudly.

Varia took my hand and tried to coach me through it, "Just breathe, like this..." and she started to make some ridiculous breathing technique.

"Varia..." I gasped out.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Please be quiet... just be quiet... AHHH!!"

****

Xena could hear Eve's screams even over the battle. All of the Amazons had rushed to join, and they seemed to be overtaking them. It was only a small legion of Ares' army, he didn't seem to have enough time to get them all together before this.

Xena drove her sword into one of the soldiers, and pushed him off of it with her foot. Then she turned, as she felt the familiar tingle on the back of her neck. She turned back around and pointed her sword, directly at Ares' chest.

"My child is coming, Xena, can't you hear her?" He said with glee.

Xena drove the sword into him, though she knew it would do no good. He just laughed and stepped back out of it. "You are not taking my grandchild, Ares. You took my child away from me once before, and I'll be _damned_ if you take away this baby!"

"Relax, Xena. Maybe we can work out some sort of deal," he said.

"What kind of deal?" Xena asked suspiciously.

"The child will not grow at the rapid rate that Gabrielle's did. I have no need of that, I have all the time in the world. I did, however, need her to birth it quickly, because I knew that once you found out you would have found a way to abort it."

"What's your point?" Xena said testily.

"My point..." he said, as he drew closer to her. "Is that I have no use for a screaming child. It can stay with Eve, until the time that it becomes of age, and then it's mine."

Xena narrowed her eyes, "Are you telling me your going to give us a chance to raise it our way, above the blood and the violence, and be able to teach it to despise you?" She scoffed.

"Teach it what you will, but in the end, it'll be half of me. I think no matter what you try to teach it, it will still come to me when it realizes it's true path is to rule at my side."

Xena was silent for a long time and then said with her lips thin, "Fine, it's a deal. Now pull back your army."

****

"AHHHH!!!" I screamed as I pushed hard, willing this child to be out of me. This was a kind of pain I never knew existed, and I just needed it out... now. My whole body seemed drenched in sweat, and my hair was sticking to my forehead.

"It's coming!" Varia exclaimed, and she helped with the birth. "Come on, one last big push, you can do it!"

I panted out, losing all of my energy. "I cant!" I screamed.

"You can! PUSH EVE!"

Another primal scream released from my lips as I pushed with all of my strength, and then suddenly the pain was gone, and the hut was filled with the sound of a crying child.

"It's a girl!" Varia said smiling, as she cleaned off the baby for me. I collapsed against the wall of the hut, and closed my eyes as I breathed. By the name of Eli, I swear I never want to go through that pain again.

"Do you want to see her?" Varia asked me, and I opened my eyes.

I took the first look at my daughter, and she was the most beautiful sight I had ever laid eyes on. I held out my hands, and Varia laid her in my arms. She was crying, and I hushed her as I rocked her back and forth. I was crying, and I didn't realize it until now.

"The fighting's stopped, do you hear it?" Varia said as she stood, and looked out the window. But I didn't answer, I just stared at my beautiful baby girl. "Ares pulled back his army," Varia continued.

The door opened, and Mother and Gabrielle came in, and smiled when they saw my child in my arms.

"Oh my Gods, I have a granddaughter," Xena said, as a tear slid down her cheek. I had never seen my mother cry since I've known her, and I smiled a little.

"Do you want to hold her?" I asked, and Mother crossed the distance between us to take my daughter in her arms.

"She's beautiful, Eve," Gabrielle said.

"Thank you," I said, smiling.

"Have you thought of a name?" Mother asked me, as she rocked my daughter in her arms.

I looked at Varia while answering, "Her name is Tura."

Varia started to cry, and came over to kiss me lightly on the lips. When we broke apart she smiled at me and whispered, "Thank you...."

"Here Varia, hold your daughter," I said, motioning to Mother to give Varia our child.

Tears were rolling down Varia's cheeks as she took Tura in her arms, and I smiled. Somehow, through all the mess, life had turned out perfectly.

"Eve..." Mother started. "Ares pulled back his army."

"I know," I said. "Why?"

"I made a deal with him," she replied.

I got defensively suddenly, "You did _what?_"

Xena held up her hand, "Hear me out. Ares said you can keep the child until it comes of age, and then it belongs to him."

I started to protest, but she shushed me. "Listen to me, Eve. You can raise Tura beyond all the fighting, the blood, the violence. You can teach her to never trust Ares. He thinks it won't work, but I can guarantee it will."

"How?" I asked.

"Because of you," she replied, looking at with meaning. "Even after Ares had corrupted you for years, I still turned you back to your true path. There's no way he could corrupt Tura after being raised by you for eighteen years. So we will honor the deal. When she turns eighteen, she will make the choice herself whether to go with him or not. And when she refuses, Ares can't do anything about it, because it wasn't our decision to keep her from him."

"How do you know he won't do anything?" I asked, as Varia handed Tura back to me, so she could be fed.

"Even if he does, you'll have three of the best fighters on your side, and there is no way we are going to let him take her from you."

I smiled, as Tura began to suckle on my breast. "Alright, tell him I agree to his deal."

Mother nodded, and turned to walk out of the door with Gabrielle behind her. I looked at Varia, and smiled before kissing her.

"So how does it feel?" She asked me after we pulled away, "Being a mother?"

"A little scary," I admitted.

Varia took my hand in hers and kissed me on the cheek, "You won't be alone."

"I know," I said, and looked down at little Tura and then back at her. "I have a family now. We... have a family now."

**THE END.**


End file.
